


Město zázraků (prosím, vezmi mě domů)

by Enikawa_Moriko



Series: Potíže vše ospravedlňují [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Those Guns Holsters, Angst, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Rocking Those Leather Pants, Space Cowboys - Freeform, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: „Tentokrát ne,“ odsekl Lance, odhodlaně a nemilosrdně. „Nebude nám házet klacky pod nohy, jak se jí zachce. Vloupeme se do toho trezoru a ona nám zaplatí za každičkou práci, kterou jsme kvůli ní a jejím pitomým hrátkám nemohli dostat. A pak se z téhle zatracené planety dostaneme. Možné, že poletíme na Jacomir a dáme jim ochutnat trochu vlastní medicíny.“ Lancovy modré oči se nebezpečně leskly.Keith si ani neuvědomil, jak se tváří v tvář tomu hlubokému, výhružnému hlasu napjal, dokud nepocítil, jak se mu svaly uvolňují, když zmizel. Sem a tam se stávalo, že to byl Lance, koho bylo třeba držet zpátky. Ale vždycky se rychle usmál a se smíchem jejich obavy zahnal.Keith si snažil nedělat přílišné starosti a dokonce se mu to většinou i dařilo – dokud se Lance vracel zpátky…Již je to deset a půl měsíce, které strávili na bezejmenné planetě kovbojů a křiváků. Lance a Keith jsou opět v úzkých – chybí jim prostředky. Ale teď už v tom umí chodit – chystají se provést jednu z jejich zatím nejepičtějších loupeží. A pak budou konečně mít peníze na to, aby se z téhle planety dostali jednou pro vždycky.





	Město zázraků (prosím, vezmi mě domů)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/gifts).
  * A translation of [Paradise City (Please Take Me Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734870) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



> Název převzat z __[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbm6GXllBiw)od Guns ‘N Roses.  
>  Prosím, koukněte na úžasnou [kresbu Yathira](http://thidwicktails.tumblr.com/post/160208359234/a-polished-version-of-yathir-for-thisgirlhastales) od **thidwicktails** , jelikož vypadá, jako by mi ji vytáhla přímo z mozku :-)  
> Velké díky patří úžasným **julietlovestory, axel-grinatthegrimmestoftimes** a **Brame** za nápady, které jsem v téhle části použila! *objetí*  
>  A další várka díků patří **[reader115,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader115)** za to, že byla zatraceně hodně nápomocná při kontrolování téhle loupeže a za to, že je celkově úžasná osoba, která mi poskytla velmi potřebné povzbuzení, když jsem si byla jistá, že tenhle příběh není dost dobrý. *veškerá objetí*

„Hm, myslím, že _mineš,_ Lanci,“ zašeptal Keith. Následně mu přitiskl něžný polibek na ono citlivé místečko pod uchem.

Lance se otřásl. „Ty. Příšerný. Hajzle.“ Upravil si držení své kulovnice – té, kterou kdysi dávno _osvobodili_ od Bruila, jako kompenzaci za to, že jim ten zmrd nezaplatil za dobře odvedenou práci. Taky ho Keith možná tak trochu přišpendlil k jeho pracovnímu stolu. Nožem. Skrze ruku. A Lance jej možná tak trochu střelil. Ale jenom jednou, a pouze do ramene.

Bruil je zajisté od té doby ani jednou nepodrazil. Dokonce je čas od času najmul i na pár prací – a pokaždé jim zaplatil _přesně,_ kolik jim byl dlužen.

„Ach, omlouvám se, ono tě to _rozptyluje_?“ vydechl Keith, sotva palec od Lancovy pokožky. Byl roztažený na střeše vedle Lance, zatímco oba hlídali vstup do Gunthřina skladiště.

„Ano,“ odpověděl Lance tvrdě, ačkoliv se od něj nepokusil odtáhnout, dokonce ani, když pomalu přehodil nohu Lancovi přes záda a přitáhl se ještě blíž. „A říkal jsem, že se omlouvám. Takže prosím přestaň.“

„Jo, _omluva_ nevynahradí to, že mě Brisha, Wesdru, Grisner _a_ jeho žena, a k tomu zatracený _Caspor_ viděli málem…“

„Víš, kdybys byl _vážně_ naštvaný, tak bych včera v noci nedostal.“ Lance přelétl pohledem ke straně a na okamžik vypadal očividně samolibě, než opět nasadil svou soustředěnou masku. „A nakonec jsem ty prachy vyhrál, takže žádný problém, ne? Máme peníze a ty jsi pod stolem dostal malé zpestření. Vážně, nikdo o nic nepřišel.“

 _„Zpestření?“_ zavrčel Keith. „Použil jsi svou _nohu_.“

„No co,“ řekl Lance přezíravě, ale dech se mu trochu zasekl, když se Keith posunul. „Byl jsem _úžasný._ Vyhrál jsem _bez podvádění_ a přitom jsem udělal svého snoubence.“

„Ehm, myslím, že _pokoušet_ se udělat svého snoubence se počítá jako podvádění, jelikož jsem hrál taky, ty hajzle.“ Keith pocítil malé uspokojení, když spatřil sytý ruměnec, který se Lancovi rozléval po tváři, jak se jeho ruka sunula stále níž a níž, zatímco se jeho rty jemně dotkly nádherné hnědé pokožky. „Ale _problém_ je v tom, že jsi to udělal _před všemi ostatními._ “

„Nikdy jsi mi neřekl, abych přestal, _cariño_.“ Lance se otočil, aby Keithova ústa zachytil v rychlém polibku. „Choval bych se slušně, kdybys mě o to požádal.“ A následoval druhý polibek, sladší a delší, následovaný zvukem otevírajících se dveří skladiště.

Okamžitě se plně soustředili. Pozorovali štíhlého srstnatého mimozemšťana s vlčíma ušima, který ze skladiště vyšel a vhodil na zadní sedadlo svého speederu celou tašku falešných identifikačních známek.

Museli být nenápadní – Gunthra nesměla zjistit, že jí bez povolení vlezli na píseček a obtěžují jednoho z jejích zákazníků. A taky se to _nedozví,_ pokud Lance ani Keith nic neudělají s žádným z jejích vozidel ani lidí. Pokud počkají, než bude transakce dokončena, a Gunthra nedostane svoje peníze.

Její obchod s Croliatem byl hotov. Lance byl špičkový střelec.

„Dobrá, to je on,“ potvrdil Keith tiše. „Musíš trefit tu volnou trysku vzadu.“

„Já vím, Keithe.“

„Nemůžeš ji úplně ustřelit, jenom… do ní šťouchni, ať praskne a začne protékat…“

„Přestaň mi do toho kecat.“

„Kdybys mi prostě dovolil proklouznout dolů a udělat to ručně…“

„Až na to, že tak by mu začala utíkat voda hned a naše načasování by bylo mimo. Takže drž hubu a nech mě se soustředit.“

Keith udělal, jak mu bylo řečeno, a usmál se nad Lancovým rozkazovačným tónem. Stále k němu byl přitisknutý až příliš blízko ‑ nohy měli propletené ‑ ale nechtěl riskovat, že by narušil Lancovo soustředění tím, že by se nyní odtáhnul. Zpomalil svůj dech, aby dýchal ve stejném rytmu jako jeho partner. Po celou dobu, co Lance mířil, nepohnul jediným svalem. Lance musel počkat, dokud Croliat rozběhl svůj stroj, aby zamaskoval zvuk a také slabou vibraci úderu…

Speeder se rozběhl.

Lance vypálil.

Croliat vyjel.

A když Lance odtáhl oko od svého kvalitního nového zaměřovače, po tváři se mu roztáhl úšklebek. „Nu, vidím, jak se za ním z města táhne krásná stopa.“

Keith Lance okamžitě převalil na záda, sotva se musel pohnout, aby ležel na něm. Přitiskl svá ústa na jeho, aby _mistra ostrostřelce_ ochutnal _._ Lance vydal překvapený zvuk, který se rychle ztratil v hlubokém vzdechu. V jedné ruce stále ještě svíral svoji ručnici, ale jeho druhá ruka rychle vklouzla blíž, stisknul jej, nejdřív škádlivě, následně s nebezpečným záměrem.

„Musíme vyrazit,“ připomněl mu Keith nevrle a odtáhl se jen dostatečně na to, aby Lancovi viděl do tváře.

Lance přikývl a olízl si rty. Očima bedlivě pozoroval Keithova ústa. „Já vím. Ale první mu musíme dát pět minut náskok…“

Keith nepotřeboval žádné další pobízení, aby hlavu opět sklonil. Přidusil tak nával potěšeného smíchu.

******

Lance a Keith zastavili jejich nákladní vznášedlo jen pár mil za Huttonem, přímo uprostřed jejich obvyklé cesty zpátky do Dagosu – což bylo zcela normální, naprosto nenápadné a daleko od kohokoliv, kdo by je mohl vidět. Croliat tady byl, vyšiloval kvůli svého speederu, kterému se přehřál motor.

Naplánovali to tak dokonale, že Keith musel násilím potlačovat široký úšklebek, který se mu dral do tváře. Lance na něj mrknul, vylezl ze vznášedla a líným couráním, které obsahovalo mnohem více pohybů boků, než by bývalo třeba, přešel ke Croliatovi.

„Ahojky, kamaráde,“ pozdravil zpěvavě.

Croliatova paže okamžitě sklouzla k jeho pistoli, ale jakmile Lance rychle přelétl pohledem od hlavy až k patě, uvolnil se. Kapánek. Keith vystoupil z jejich nákladního vznášedla, ale zůstal vzadu a s jednou rukou na noži se opíral o kapotu. Druhou rukou si odhrnul pár uvolněných pramínků vlasů z obličeje.

Mimozemšťan na něj rychle pohlédnul, a když Keith neučinil žádný pohyb směrem k němu, vrátil se očima k Lancovi.

„McClainové,“ řekl opatrně. „Nepřekračuju Jorlackovy ani Bos’Narovy trasy…“

„Nope,“ souhlasil Lance. „Nepřekračuješ, a i kdyby, jsi v suchu, v současnosti ani s jedním z nich žádný kontrakt nemáme. Ale byli jsme na cestě domů a všimli si tvých potíží s motorem.“ Lance přistoupil o další krok blíž. A namísto toho, aby to Croliata povzbudilo, svou zbraň sevřít pevněji, ruka mu poklesla a on si dlouhým psím jazykem olízl rty.

„Můžu vám zaplatit pár krystalů za nějakou vodu,“ nabídl a usmál se na Lance. Keitha si vůbec nevšímal.

„To zní skvěle!“ zašvitořil Lance. „Keithe! Buď zlatíčko a přines sem ten džbán, jo?“

Keith obrátil oči v sloup a udělal, jak mu bylo řečeno. Natáhl se do vznášedla a vytáhl z něj robustní džbán s vodou.

„Píchneme ti za tři krystaly a budeš na nás hezky vzpomínat, platí?“ Lance Croliata lehce poplácal po hrudi, a když mimozemšťan instinktivně sklopil pohled, Lancova ruka popojela výše a naklonila vlčímu muži hlavu vzhůru. „Naletěls, kámo.“

Keith se nezdálo, že by si ten slabý náznak slin v koutku Croliatových úst představoval. Stejně jako způsob, jak začenichal o něco silněji, než obvykle. A Lance svou ruku na Croliatově bradě nechal očividně déle, než bylo potřeba, takže ani jemu mu to dozajista neuniklo. Jeho úšklebek se rozšířil a víčka mu klesla o trochu níž.

Croliat těžce polknul a pohledem opět nervózně přelétnul ke Keithovi.

Lance sám polámal slušný počet zvědavých rukou, ale Keith někoho jednou bodnul _velice blízko_ rozkroku. Díky tomu se Lance nikdo neopovažoval dotknout, když mu to nepříslušelo. Takže Keith nadzvedl kapotu speederu, aniž by mu vůbec věnoval vražedný pohled – bylo zřejmé, že věděl, jak se má chovat.

Zatímco naléval vodu do chladicí trubky, trochu poodstoupil a naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako by právě něco zaslechnul.

„Ehm, mám pocit, že tady máš problém…“ došel k zadní části speederu a s odstupem si přidřepnul, ruce Croliatovi na očích, aby nemohl pochybovat o tom, že se ničeho nedotknul. „Pojď sem a koukej.“

Keith ustoupil ještě o několik kroků dál a dovolil Croliatovi prozkoumat vozidlo sám. Neexistoval způsob, jak by jim to mohl dát za vinu. A Keith se to nyní nechystal pokazit tím, že by se přiblížil dost na to, aby jej Croliat mohl nařknout, že s tím něco udělal.

Vlkovitý mimozemšťan si přidřepnul k trysce, která byla vykřivená ze své obvyklé pozice. Práci dokončil tím, že ji celou vytáhnul a zaklel si pod vousy. „Musel jsem najet na šutr nebo tak něco. Do prdele.“

„A proto ti došla voda.“ Keith blýsknul úsměvem směrem k Lancovi. „V náklaďáku máme nějaké lepící proužky. To by tě mělo při nejmenším dostat do města, než si to dáš opravit.“ Keith se odloudal zpátky k jejich vozidlu a předstíral, že se prohrabává věcmi, než se vrátil s dočasným řešením Croliatovy zničené trysky.

„Páni, Keithe, dobrá práce!“ Lance zněl upřímně a také, stále slušně smyslně. „Hej, Croliate, co takhle pár dalších krystalků?“

Croliat se zamračil. „Zas _tak_ hezký nejsi, McClaine. Nepokoušej štěstí.“

„Koukej, tupče, vím, pro koho děláš. Mohli bychom tě tady prostě nechat. Protože být pozdě na cokoliv, čemu šéfuje Keegin Dras je, jak známo, zdraví prospěšné.“ Lancův hlas ztratil svůj vemlouvavý podtón. „Pokud se ti chce riskovat pár prstů, jen si posluž. Keithe, dej chlapovi jeho vodu a pojďme odsud vypadnout. Může si to vyřešit sám.“

„Ne – počkejte!“ vyštěkl Croliat, oči vyvalené. „K čertu, McClaine. Nemám toho u sebe tolik. Přinesl jsem si jen pár navíc na drink u Jorlacka, který jsem si ani nestihl dát… dal jsem vám všechno, co mám!“

„Vidíš, nebylo nutný takhle vyjíždět,“ pokáral ho Lance mírně. „Keithe, co myslíš?“

„Myslím, že tady určitě musí být _něco_ , co by nám mohl nabídnout,“ odpověděl Keith chladně. „A já si tyhle pásky prostě nechám u sebe, dokud ho nějaké to něco taky nenapadne. Na rozdíl od něj, já nespěchám.“

„Nevezmete moje slovo, že vám dám více krystalů později,“ řekl Croliat zoufale. „Já… já nevím, co jiného…“

„Dobrá, nech mě ti helfnout – mám rád součástky střelných zbraní, to je slušný způsob, jak si získat moje sympatie,“ vyjmenovával Lance, používaje své prsty k počítání. „Taky drsný klobouky, modré víno, hudbu…“

„Párty!“ přerušil jej Croliat, který dokonce trochu lapal po dechu. „Rudý úsvit – můžu vás tam dostat.“

„Ehm, nemožný. Jsi jen obyčejný ranař. V žádném případě ti nebudu věřit, než nás dokážeš dostat dovnitř.“ Lance povytáhl obočí, ztělesněná skepse.

„Dokážu!“ chvástal se Croliat a tentokrát se uvolněně zazubil. „Jsem vyhazovač _a_ dohlížím na Rudé pokoje. Můžete přijít kdykoliv během příštího týdne. Dostanu vás tam.“

„A pokud nás tam nedostaneš, věř, že mou osobní misí stane dosrat tvůj příští termín,“ řekl Lance příjemně. „Dobrá. Hoď nám ty krystaly. Keith ti opraví speeder dost na to, že to stihneš včas, aby sis nechal svoje prstíčky… A uvidíme se příští týden, kamaráde.“ Lance sklouznul jedním prstem Croliatovi po hrudi a zářivě se usmál, když mimozemšťan vystřelil, aby jim nabídnul slíbené krystaly.

V době, kdy jejich kontakt uháněl směrem k Whiero City, Lance a Keith se přitiskli ke kapotě nákladního vznášedla a vrátili se tam, kde skončili předtím na střeše.

„Už můžeme jít domů, víš,“ řekl Keith, který jen tak tak potlačil zalapání po dechu, zatímco Lance pracoval na tom, aby mu na kůži zanechal modřinku v místě, kde se krk setkával s ramenem. „Nebo-nebo ne…“

Lance brouknul a zasmál se. „Pojď se přesunout dozadu do náklaďáku, ještě nám trocha denního světla zbývá.“

Keith se uvolnil. Zakroutil hlavou nad vlastní slabostí a usmál se nad jejich společnou nemožností. „Pozorovat tě, jak provádíš něco takového… První ten výstřel, a poté to divadýlko pro Croliata…“ Keith vylezl do postele vzadu, opřel se o kabinu a potemnělýma očima pozoroval, jak se Lance hrnul za ním. „Dneska válíš.“

„Jen si představ, jak budeme _válet_ příští týden. To množství krystalů… Přechytračíme _Keegin Dras_ ,“ řekl Lance a povzdechl si, zatímco Keithovi rozepínal košili. „Konečně budeme mít dost krystalů, abychom odsud _vypadli,_ pokud tohle to…“

Keith Lancovi dovolil mu pomoct ven z košile a okamžitě se pustil do toho, aby jej zbavil každičké nitky, kterou měl na sobě. „ _Pokud_ to vyjde, jo… Ale pojďme to prostě brát postupně, krok za krokem.“

„A tenhle krok se teda zatraceně vydařil, takže, pojďme oslavovat!“ Lance zamával rukama ve vzduchu a Keith jeho rozptýlení využil, aby se na něj vrhnul, přišpendlil jej k posteli, dusíc jeho smích a později vzdechy.

******

 

„Myslel jsem, že tohle byla ta snadná část vašeho plánu,“ zavolal na ně Yathir, když doklopýtali do hostince, zaprášení a pohmoždění.

„Taky, že byla!“ odpověděl Lance s úšklebkem, který se následně změnil v lehce rozpačitý. „Ale, ehm, následovala… rychlá zastávka… abychom… vyčistili postel ve vznášedle.“

„Vážně jsme ji měli vyčistit _dříve_ ,“ řekl Keith a rukávem si otřel špínu z obličeje. Zadní část jejich nákladního vznášedla byla pokryta pouštním prachem. Také měl dost možná zabodnutých pár kaktusových ostnů v… ne zrovna příjemných místech.

„A _někdo_ mě na ni zase neměl svalit – celá záda budu mít černomodrá.“

„Připomenu ti to příště, když se _ty_ rozhodneš jen tak _‚vyčistit‘_ vznášedlo,“ povytáhl Keith obočí, jelikož to byl _Lancův nápad._

Lance to věděl taky, takže to vzdal a omluvně se na Keitha zakřenil. „Dobrá. Na tom něco bude.“ Otřel se o něj, když přecházel k baru a sklonil se, aby mu do ucha zašeptal: _„Ale stálo to zato._ “

Ano, to určitě stálo. Keith skryl úšklebek.

Yathir se postavil a oznámil hrstce svých večerních zákazníků: „Dneska večer končíme brzo – takže začněte odcházet. Útraty si můžete urovnat zítra.“

Zatímco lidé vstávali, ozývalo se nějaké brblání. Pár se jich rozhodlo zanechat krystaly u svých stolů. Nikdo se neodvažoval Yathira podrazit na jeho vlastním hřišti. To totiž prakticky garantovalo pár zlámaných kostí a otřes mozku. Tedy, pokud vám na rozloučenou ve vozidle rovnou nenechal granát.

Jednou, možná během jejich čtvrtého či pátého měsíce na tomto světě, Lance s Keithem pro zábavu vyzvali Yathira na cvičný zápas. Mysleli, že se ve dvou, s jejich paladinským tréninkem a zkušenostmi z války, budou schopni udržet. A taky, že drželi… dokud to Yathir nezačal brát vážně a kompletně jim nenakopal zadky. Keith se při té vzpomínce pousmál – ponižující prohra stranou, _byla_ to zábava.

A Yathir toho dne pořádně vydělal, jelikož se ukázala slušná řádka místních, aby je pozorovala a sázela na výsledek.

„Takže jste odhodlaní to provést?“ zeptal se Yathir, jakmile odešel poslední zákazník. Vydal se za ním zamknout dveře, zatáhnul závěsy a rozběhl pár bezpečnostních kamer, které nainstaloval, od doby, kdy mu Lance s Keithem začali platit větší podíl svého výdělku… Čehož v poslední době opět nebyli schopni, vzhledem k tomu, že zdroj prací vyschnul. Keith chvíli pozoroval obrazovky za barem a teprve až když viděl, že odjelo poslední nákladní vznášedlo, přikývl.

„Jo. Yathire, je to risk, ale vyplatí se to…“

„A zaslouží si to,“ řekl Lance, přitáhl si stoličku a udělal na Yathira štěněcí oči. Postarší mimozemšťan povytáhl stříbřité obočí, ale zanedlouho před něj položil talíř zbytků, z kterého se ještě kouřilo. Lancovo nadšení bylo utlumeno jídlem, které si začal ládovat do úst.

„Co tím Lance myslel je,“ pokračoval Keith, který se posadil vedle něj, „že jsme poslední dobou pracovali sotva hrstku dní v týdnu a pokaždé jen krátké, laciné fušky. Nezajímá mě, jestli od nás lidi nadále odhání, nebo ne – skutečnost, že to vůbec udělala, znamená, že lidi se budou bát si nás najímat ještě hodně, hodně dlouho.“

Lance hlasitě polknul. „A ačkoliv tě milujeme, taky se chceme vrátit tam, odkud jsme přišli. Radši dříve, než později.“

Yathir tato slova slyšel už předtím, a bylo zřejmé, že jej neurážely – ale tentokrát se zdálo, že… jej něco trápí.

Naservíroval Keithovi sklenici růžového džusu _grethi_ a zapřel se čtyřmi pažemi o pult, než opět promluvil. Jeho tón byl vážnější, než si Keith kdy vybavoval.

„Varoval jsem vás, ať si s Keegin Dras nic nezačínáte,“ začal.

„Ne, vlastně jsi řekl, že Keegin Dras je vážně nebezpečná, možná, že jedna z nejnebezpečnějších, a že jsme udělali správné rozhodnutí, že jsme s ní nepracovali. Ale nyní se nás snaží vyhladovět, přinutit nás…“ Keith začínal být s každým slovem vzteklejší a Yathir zvedl ruku, aby jej přerušil.

„Ano, máte pravdu. Ale poslouchej mě, Keithe. Nikdy jsem vás nenavedl špatným směrem, chlapci. Řekl jsem vám, abyste byli opatrní, ale vidím, o co se snaží. Vidím, že vás do téhle pozice dotlačila. Ale existují jiné způsoby, méně… okázalé. U kterých tolik nehrozí, že vás zabijí. Tohle není jako Dreyulin – možná, že kontroloval obchodní cesty, ale nakonec přece jen přemýšlel prostě. Navíc byl příliš sebejistý, příliš nafoukaný ve své moci. Bylo to obdivuhodné, ale v celkovém obraze nijak zvlášť překvapivé, že jste ho vy dva oddělali.“

„Říkáš, že nejsme tak chytří, jako ona?“ našpulil Lance ret. „Taky, hele, ta banka nás umístila na mapu. Nebyli bychom ani zdaleka tak žádaní, jako jsme – ehm, _byli_ – kdybychom toho zmrda nesejmuli.“

Yathir se tiše uchechtnul, odebral Lancův nyní prázdný talíř a přisunul k němu sklenici džusu. „Já vím, Lanci. Tyto vychytralé taktiky jsou vlastní těm, kteří tady v okolí mají moc.“

Lance se při té pochvale vypnul. „Tak to teda.“

„Ale Dras není jako Jorlack, Gunthra, Caspor… nebo kdokoliv jiný, s kým jste měli tu čest.“ Yathir se zhluboka nadechnul a jeho oči ani jedinkrát nemrkly, zatímco přelétávaly mezi Lancem a Keithem. „Měl jsem vám to vysvětlit, když se vás poprvé pokusila najmout.“

Keith nic neříkal a trpělivě čekal. Lance upíjel svůj džus a přitisknul se stehnem ke Keithovi, zatímco se oba dívali, jak si Yathir dával na čas, než opět promluvil:

„Keegin Dras se dobrovolně nabídla, že sem půjde.“

Oba dva ucukli, Lance poněkud dramatičtěji.

 _„Dobrovolně nabídla?!“_ Lance zamával pažemi. „ _Nikdo_ tady není z vlastní volby. Nikdo _příčetný_ by…“

Yathir jedinkrát přikývnul. „Jak jsem řekl. Dras pochází z Jacomiru a přišla sem, aby zajistila, že tahle planeta zůstane přesně tak, jak má. Že málokdo unikne a ještě méně jich po odchodu touží. Jak jste viděli, je velmi úspěšná.“

Keithovi se z této nové informace zatočila hlava. „Funguje jako… nějaký hlídací pes?“

„Co to má vůbec za smysl?“ dožadoval se Lance odpovědi. „Všichni zatraceně víme, že pašeráci létají tam a zpátky prakticky neustále…“

„A jejich úděl jim naprosto vyhovuje. Dostávají zaplaceno absurdními částkami krystalů a žijí více méně pohodlné životy,“ řekl Yathir suše.

Dalo se tady žít v míru. Přeci jen, Yathir to dokázal. Ale neustále zde byla hrozba nože nebo kulky do zad. A pokud někdo neměl sílu, nebo nebyl dost vychytralý na to, aby si lidi udržel od těla… Pokaždé hrozilo, že přijde o něco, čeho si cení. A bude ztrácet znovu a znovu, dokud mu nezůstane jen holý život. Keith to viděl nejednou.

Keith a Lance bojovali zuby nehty, aby takhle neskončili i oni.

„Yathire, chápeme, že tohle je prakticky _planeta Austrálie,_ dobrá?“ řekl Lance. „A že si tady všichni vší tou solí, co vám život nadělil, ochucujete zatraceně tvrdý chleba… Ale vážně očekáváš, že ti budu věřit, že odsud _nikdo_ nechce odejít?“

„Většina místních byla na svých domovských planetách odsouzena k smrti.“ Yathir se k nim otočil zády, zatímco myl jejich prázdné sklenice a talíře. „A když si vybrali vyhnanství… Tohle místo jim nabízí volnost být _přesně_ tím, čím jsou, mezi ostatními, kteří jsou úplně stejní. Hořký boj o přežití, který je jim všem dobře znám. Pouze tady mohou volně bojovat jakkoliv se jim zachce a jen s malými následky,  takovými, které jsou jim známé a které sami uznávají.“

Keith si prohlížel dlouhý stříbřitý cop starého mimozemšťana. Svěřil by Yathirovi vlastní život. Svěřil by mu Lancův život. Ale nyní přemítal, jestli by měl vyslovit otázky ( _Co Yathir udělal, že skončil tady?_ z nich byla ta nejhlavnější), které mimozemšťanovi z respektu nikdy nepoložil. Ale ne, Yathir byl jejich podporou, jejich neochvějným spojencem. Pokud jim nikdy neřekl proč, Keithovi nevadilo, že se to nikdy nedozví.

„Takže, Keegin Dras dělá co?“ zeptal se Lance zamračeně. „Protože pokud lidé berou radši tohle, než vězení, pak proč se tady vůbec vydávat?“

„Kvůli těm vzácným příležitostem, kdy se sem dostane chytrá duše, která touží po něčem víc. Možná, abychom se zorganizovali a utvořili autonomní stát, ne nepodobně vaší Austrálii. Možná, aby se pustili do vendety proti planetárním vládám, které je odsoudily coby nehodné svého světa. A tyto chytré duše mají dost brilantnosti a charismatu, aby s místním obyvatelstvem pohnuly… Ale jsou pryč dřív, než jejich cíl podpoří jen hrstka ostatních. A ta hrstka zmizí nedlouho po nich.“

„Takže Dras si může dělat přesně to, co dělá,“ řekl Keith s hořkým úsměvem ve tváři, „protože, hádám, byla nějaký vysoký vládní nebo vojenský hlavoun s příliš ostrými drápy.“

Yathir se k nim opět otočil a oči se mu rozjasnily, tvrdší, než kdy dřív. Keith s sebou netrhnul, ale cítil, jak jej vlasy na krku šimrají.

„Někteří lidé touží po bitvě jako po droze. Už se bez ní nadále necítí naživu,“ řekl Yathir tiše. „A tato planeta není nic, než neustálá bitva. Bojiště se posouvá, hráči se mění, ale nekonečný boj… Mnozí si jej vychutnávají.“

„Takže když jsi řekl, že je ‚jedním‘ z nebezpečnějších lidí na planetě, vlastně jsi tím myslel, že je tím _nej_ nebezpečnějším kápem ze všech?“ zeptal se Keith, suše, jako poušť, která je obklopovala.

„Nu, kurva,“ Lance zatnul čelist. „Není nic jako postavit se zatracenému tyranovi. Začínám se cítit nostalgicky.“

„Ona nevládne,“ opravil jej Yathir. „Hraje podle stejných pravidel, jako my všichni, proto má svůj podnik a svůj elitní gang bouchačů. Ví, že to je nejlepší způsob, jak fungovat – je naší součástí, chápejte. Uznávaná. Pokud by se pokusila vládnout, byla by zanedlouho svržena a její… pobyt by byl u konce.“

Keith se uchechtnul, bez špetky humoru. „Tohle je pro ni _zábava,_ Lanci. Tohle místo se jí líbí tak, jak je. Nechce se stát nějakou královnou nebo vojenským krutovládcem.“ Jedno rukou se poškrábal na špinavé tváři. „Galrané by ji nenáviděli. Nemá žádnou potřebu obsazovat nebo podrobovat, ačkoliv má pravděpodobně celou planetu u nohou a navrch zasrané povolení dělat si, co se jí zachce.“

„Tentokrát ne,“ vyjel Lance, hrubě a odhodlaně. „Nebude nám házet klacky nohy, jak se jí zachce. Vloupeme se do toho trezoru a ona nám zaplatí za každičkou práci, kterou jsme kvůli ní a těm jejím pitomým hrátkám nemohli dostat. A pak se z téhle zatracené planety dostaneme. Možné, že půjdeme na Jacomir a dáme jim ochutnat trochu vlastní medicíny.“ Lancovy modré oči se nebezpečně leskly. „Nevěří v nápravu, věří pouze v to, že lidi odříznou, _vyženou je a pošlou na smrt._ Žádné druhé šance. To je zvrhlý a já jsem v pokušení jim ukázat malou ochutnávku z našeho domova daleko od domova.“

„To by nebylo moudré.“ Yathir se natáhl k Lancovi a působil ještě vážněji a ustaraněji než předtím.

Lance nad tím mávnul rukou a najednou byl zpátky, rozpačitě se usmíval, modré oči už tolik nepřipomínaly temné hlubiny oceánu, spíše moře pod jasným sluncem. Keith si ani neuvědomil, jak se tváří v tvář tomu hlubokému, výhružnému hlasu napjal, dokud nepocítil, jak se mu svaly uvolňují, když zmizel. Sem a tam se stávalo, že to byl _Lance_ , koho bylo třeba držet zpátky. Ale vždycky se rychle usmál a smíchem zahnal jejich starosti.

Keith si snažil nedělat přílišné starosti a dokonce se mu to většinou i dařilo – dokud se Lance vracel zpátky…

„Ehm, jen jsem to ze sebe potřeboval dostat. Kdy se odsud dostaneme? Nezajímá mě, kde skončíme, dokud budeme mít kryoschránky a sprchy, kde teče teplá voda déle, než deset minut. A taky videohry.“

„Ale víš, co máme tady? _Postel._ “ Keith ho strčil do ramene. „A dokonce ti dovolím si zabrat sprchu jako první, než odpadneme. Jdi.“

Lance na něj vyplázl jazyk a následně mrknul. „Mohli bychom se o ni podělit?“

„A potom by nedošlo k žádnému skutečnému sprchování a museli bychom se umýt v ledové vodě,“ řekl Keith a zakroutil hlavou. „Jen jdi, Lanci.“

Lance našpulil ret, ale ustoupil, oddusal nahoru po schodech a už cestou se začal svlékat. Keith se obrátil zpátky k Yathirovi. „Víš, že neradi pokládáme otázky.“

„Já vím,“ usmál se Yathir. „A děkuji vám, za vaši laskavost.“

„To je to nejmenší – ani to ne – co pro tebe můžeme udělat po tom všem, co jsi udělal ty pro nás. Ale musím… Yathire. Nechceme nic vyvolat. Pokud tohle uděláme, pokud ji okrademe a vyhrajeme… V nejlepším případě nikdy nezjistí, že jsme to byli my. V nejhorším případě to zjistí…“

„Pak jste pouze získali bod ve svůj prospěch,“ odpověděl Yathir. „Možná, že naverbuje pár žoldáckých gangů, ne nepodobných těm usmrkancům, kterým jste čelili již dříve – horlivých získat si její přízeň tím, že vás oba oddělají.“

„Nemá nejmenší důvod myslet si, že jsme něčím výjimeční?“ Lidé se na tomhle pouští pokrytém kusu skály ukazovali neustále, ze všech koutů soustavy, a pár pocházelo i z míst mimo něj – to, že Lance a Keith byli druhem, který tady nikdy nikdo neviděl, nevzbudilo příliš zvědavosti. Povětšinou prostě přijmuli, že Lance a Keith přišli z hodně velké dálky a pokusili se je podrazit, stejně jako kohokoliv jiného. Tohle nebylo zrovna centrum vědecky smýšlejících stvoření.

„Žádný. Ale bylo by lepší, kdybyste se nenechali chytit. I když konečně máte krystaly, abyste se z tohohle světa dostali, Dras by vám to na truc nesmírně ztížila.“

„Což nás přivádí k mé další otázce – proč některým lidem dovolí uniknout?“

Yathir začal utírat pult a Keith se odtáhnul, aby mu udělal místo. „Přes Jacomirské systémy není snadné proniknout. Místní hackeři pracují s primitivními počítači – a přesto to někteří dokáží. Pokud Jacomir není dost chytrý na to, aby si je udržel od těla, pak…“ Yathir pokrčil rameny. „Neplýtvá svým časem na lidi, kteří se dostanou přes štíty. Ti se stanou problémem Jacomiru, nikoliv jejím.“

Takže dokud jejich loď dostanou přes ty štíty, budou na svobodě. Volní, aby mohli najít kotviště na nové planetě. Přijít na nějaký způsob, jak kontaktovat Zámek. Ale to byly vágní koncepty, které nic neznamenaly, dokud nepřistanou v jiném světě a skutečně neuvidí, s čím mají tu čest. Keitha to dělalo… podivně neklidným. Tohle místo znal. Věděl, jak funguje. Znal místní lidi. Představa, že budou začínat znovu od nuly…

„Měl by ses jít umýt, Keithe. Špiníš mi můj bar už tím, že dýcháš.“ Yathir se uchechtnul, když si Keith s kajícným výrazem oprášil košili.

„Promiň. Jasně. Já… Díky, Yathire.“ Postavil se. „Potřebuješ tady dole ještě s něčím pomoc?“

„Kdybych řekl ano, dostal bych tvé služby jedině do chvíle, než se Lance začne nudit a nesvede tě zpátky nahoru.“ Yathir se vědoucně zazubil. „Odpusť mi, ale viděl jsem, jak už se to stalo tolikrát, a ještě horší je, když Lance ani nepočká, než se vy dva dostanete zpátky do…“

„Máš pravdu, chápu to, _prosím, přestaň_ ,“ přerušil jej Keith, který nabral barvu rajčete – tenhle rozhovor byl velmi nepříjemný, když přicházel od mimozemšťana, který pro ně byl tak trochu jako dědeček.

Opravdu drsňácký dědeček, o kterém prakticky nic nevěděli… až na to, že je vzal k sobě a na nic se neptal. Yathir nevěděl o tom, že byli Paladinové. Nevěděl o Galranech, nebo Zámku, nebo Voltronu. A Lance a Keith mu tu laskavost oplatili tím, že jeho minulost nechali minulostí.

Keith tady Yathira nechtěl nechat. Ale nějak věděl, že starý mimozemšťan by s nimi stejně neodešel.

„V tom případě bych se tam radši měl vydat,“ prohlásil a rozpustil si vlasy z culíku. „Budeme se… ehm, snažit to udržet v tichosti.“

„To bych vážně ocenil,“ zavolal za ním Yathir. „Ach, a právě jsem posbíral pár dalších lahviček toho masážního gelu, pokud to…“

„Jsme v pořádku, _děkuji, Yathire, prosím, okamžitě s tím kčertu přestaň!_ “ Keith po schodech vyběhnul nadzvukovou rychlostí a ignoroval burácivý smích za sebou.

Keith mohl vidět Lancovy dlouhé nohy z opačného konce chodby – ten nestydatý hajzl se ani neobtěžoval zavřít dveře do jejich ložnice.

Lance byl venku ze sprchy, ležel na posteli a neměl na sobě zhola nic – jen vytlemený úšklebek, který se rozřehtal při pohledu na Keithovu rudou tvář, jakmile vstoupil. „Vážně? Yathir vytáhne _jeden_ vtípek a…“

„Od něho na něco takového nejsem zvyklý!“ ohradil se Keith, rychle se svléknul a hodil své špinavé oblečení na Lance. Ten uskočil stranou a zakňoural.“

„Tak to teda ne, chlape! Jsem čistě umytý!“

Keith ho ignoroval a zamířil přímo do jejich koupelny. Možná, že by měl více přemýšlet o Lancově do očí bijící nahotě. Když se vrátil ze sprchy, s ručníkem obmotaným okolo pasu, Lance byl opět plně oblečený. Keith si prohlédl kožené kalhoty, volnou košili, pouzdra na zbraně (ačkoliv se v nich v současné chvíli žádné zbraně nenacházely) a následně vědoucně povytáhl obočí.

„Hádej, co děláme dneska v noci?“ zeptal se Lance a prakticky u toho zavrněl.

Na onen hlas se dostavila reakce, kterou Keith nedokázal potlačit, ale měl dost sebekázně, aby se od vábení toho tónu držel v bezpečné vzdálenosti. „Spíme? Protože za sebou máme zatraceně dlouhý den?“

„Ne, ještě ne,“ řekl Lance s mrknutím a následně se natáhl k nočnímu stolu. Do rukou vzal malé stříbrné pouzdro – krabičku na léky? Když ji Lance otevřel, uvnitř ležely dvě temně fialové tablety. „Možná jsi neměl slibovat, že _zůstaneme tiše_.“

Keith cítil, jak mu poskočil tep. „Vážně? Teď?“

„Chci říct, provedli jsme všechny testy, které jsme mohli, víme, jak tahle věcička funguje. Je na čase tuhle část plánu provést – pokud to uděláme teď, budeme mít celé dny na to, abychom se z toho vzpamatovali.“ Lance mu věnoval pohled, který nějak záhadně dokázal vypadat zároveň směšně i svůdně. Následně se uvolnil a nasadil škádlivý úšklebek. „A domyslel jsem si, že potom, co jsem udělal včera v noci během té hry pokeru…“

„Takže přiznáváš, že ses choval jako zmrd?“

„…by ses mi mohl chtít trochu pomstít. Získáme, co potřebujeme, pro naše rozptýlení příští týden a ty máš příležitost mě _zničit_.“ Lancův hlas klesl dost hluboko na to, že Keith musel polknout sten. Ale rozhodně se postavil a nehýbal se, zatímco Lance jeden z jejich počítačů nastavil tak, aby nahrával zvukový záznam.

„Dej mi vědět, kdy mám zmáčknout tlačítko – ach, ale první si nasaď nějaké to oblečení. Potřebujeme dostat všechny zvuky, začínaje nádherným soundtrackem toho, jak tě svlékám.“ Lance přeběhl prstem po celé délce vlastního krku a přitáhl Keithovy oči k místu těsně pod jeho uchem, kde Keith vždycky rád zanechával svou značku.

Keith byl oblečený v rámci sotva třiceti vteřin. Lance se zasmál, přešel k posteli a posadil se přímo před něj. Modré oči mu šťastně zářily. Keith málo kdy dostal příležitost vidět Lance tak jednoduše rozradostněného. Stiskli nahrávací tlačítko, představení začalo, takže neřekl nic jiného než: „Jsi si jistý?“

Lance měl pilulky v jedné dlani. „Ach, _querido,_ dneska večer doufám v divokou jízdu.“ Spolknul obě dívky fialového afrodisiaka naráz. „Nezajímá mě, co to bude stát, ale chci, abys mě rozložil do základů. A následně ti tu laskavost oplatím.“

Lance jej začal líbat dřív, než Keith dokázal přijít s něčím podobně vzbuzujícím šílenství. Schválně byl nemotorný, vědomě hlučný, vydávaje vlhké zvuky – a Keith dával stejně tolik, kolik bral. Keith si až příliš brzo si uvědomil, že jejich muchlování musí ukončit, jelikož museli začít vydávat _opravdu vulgární_ zvuky.

Keith se odtáhl, aby řekl něco, co by Lance rozproudilo… Ale poté spatřil, jak se Lancovy zorničky široce rozšířily. O vteřinku později se z Lance stala vrávoravá, sténající troska. Onen naprostý _odpad,_ který mu sklouzával z úst, Keitha uchvacoval stejně tolik, jako jej uváděl do rozpaků.

V duchu se omluvil Yathirovi, který pravděpodobně věděl přesně, co se právě dělo. Hostinský musel jejich experimenty s touto drogou trpět zhruba poslední týden.

Keith se ztratil v Lancově neutuchající energii, jeho ničím nezadržované touze po něm. Lance nebyl dost mimo na to, aby zapomněl, jaký tohle všechno mělo důvod – jeho slova a vzdechy a lapání po dechu byly mnohem hlasitější, než obvykle. Keith se snažil být rovněž hlučnější, ale nebylo to nic v porovnání s těmi _příšernými, úžasnými, bolestně nádhernými_ věcmi, které Lance nadále říkal, nadále _dělal._

Nakonec Keith zapomněl, proč se tohle dělo – jediné, na čem záleželo, bylo, kolik výkřiků ze svého snoubence dokáže dostat.

Žádná loupež, žádná Keegin Dras, žádný Yathir, ani obavy o budoucnost – jedině Lance, jeho hřejivá pokožka pod Keithovýma rukama a jejich hlasy, které se proplétaly ve společné rozkoši.

******

_O týden později_

******

„Zane, zatraceně, chlape, ty jsi úžasný!“ Jakmile Brishin bratr vstoupil do hostince, Lance ho málem srazil k zemi a sevřel jej v pevném objetí. „Věděl jsem, že přijdeš!“

„Cokoliv kdykoliv potřebuješ, Lanci,“ odpověděl Czanliu s zářivým úsměvem. „Denna touží, aby ses vrátil zpátky…“

„Ne-e – jednorázový melouch!“ připomněl mu Lance zvesela a přitiskl si k hrudi jednu z brašen, kterou s sebou Czanliu přinesl. „Ale chápu, že se musíš zeptat.“ Nakoukl do tašky a unikl mu hloupoučký vysoký zvuk. „Našel jsi ty… _A, páni, tohle_ …“ Další nadšené zvuky.

Keith ignoroval Lancovo šťastné výskání, aby je oba přivítal nějakými nápoji a pár kousky Yathirova proslulého koláče. Pracoval místo něj celý den u baru, zatímco si starší mimozemšťan resetoval svůj spánkový cyklus. „Hej, lidi, pojďte dál a dejte si něco k jídlu.“ Utřel pult a položil na něj plné sklenice spolu s čerstvě ohřátým koláčem.

Brisha se znatelně rozzářila. „Yathir udělal dezert? Zane, uhni mi z cesty.“

Czanliu byl jedním z Denniných nejvýnosnějších zaměstnanců a tudíž jedním z jejích poručíků. Zatímco Keith se okolo něj občas cítil trochu nepříjemně vzhledem k rozpačitým okolnostem jejich prvního setkání, nemohl popřít, že stejně jako Brisha byl Zan zázračně dobrým člověkem.

„Najez se, zatímco já tyhle dva zkrášlím na jejich noc venku,“ řekl Zan a bokem žduchnul do své sestry, zatímco přešel ke Keithovi a laskavě se usmál. „Hádám, že na rozdíl od Lance, nebudeš vybíravý ohledně toho, co ti udělám…“

„Omluv mě, ale měl jsem ohledně těch třpytivých linek pravdu, nebo _jsem měl pravdu_?“

„Takže, nevadí ti, pokud první vyřeším tebe?“ Zan zvedl brašnu, naplněnou k prsknutí všemožnými líčidly a oblečením. „Lance a Brisha se můžou nacpat, zatímco tě vyšňořím tak, abys byl hoden noci strávené v Rudém úsvitu.“

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jste zvládli najít cestu dovnitř,“ řekla Brisha, ale v jejím hlase zazníval náznak starosti. „Vím, že se říká, že je to neuvěřitelné, ale…“

„No tak, budeme v pořádku – Dras to místo nevede přímo, jen profituje z toho, že jí platí nájem, za to, že jí zabírají prostor v její budově.“ Lance vyskočil ze stoličky a přešel za pult, aby převzal Keithovo místo. Nevšímal si ospalého mimozemšťana, který při pohledu na něj ožil.

Lance mu z ramena sebral utěrku a postrčil jej směrem k Czanliovi. „Nebyl jsem na žádné párty už léta. Vážně. A Keith? No, jsem si jistý, že dokážete poznat, že ten na párty nebyl _nikdy._ “

Zan Keitha táhnul nahoru, ale on se otočil jen na dost dlouho, aby Lancovi ukázal zdvižený prostředníček. „Je se mnou kopa zábavy, hajzle.“

„Jasně, zlatíčko, když myslíš!“ zavolal za ním Lance, který bez pochyby rovněž nastavoval nevhodné gesto, pokud měl podle Brishina smíchu cokoliv hádat.

Keith Zana dovedl do jejich pokoje a zavřel za nimi dveře. „Tak jsme tady. Co potřebuješ, abych udělal?“

Zan si jej chvíli prohlížel. „Hm. Zatím nic. Jen seď.“

Czanliu respektoval Keithovu rozpačitost a prostě jej posadil na postel a okamžitě se pustil do práce. Krom pár tichých pokynů čas uběhl v poměrně příjemném tichu. Jediná věc, proti které Keith protestoval, byly očí linky, ale to Zan se smíchem přešel. „Dobrá, takže se pokusíme o kouřový dojem – až na to, že určitě potřebuješ okřídlené linky.“

Keith neměl nejmenší ponětí, co mělo cokoliv z toho znamenat, ale dokud jej ta ostře vypadající věc nebodala do oka, všechno bylo v pořádku.

„Mimochodem, jen aby bylo jasno – Lance by vydělal majlant, kdyby se k Denně přidal na plný úvazek. Vím, že řekl ne, ale jen pro případ…“

„Jen pro případ, že to mu to zakazuji já?“ zeptal se Keith suše. „Myslel bych, že už ses poučil.“

„Už jsou to měsíce, Keithe – samozřejmě, že jsem se poučil,“ řekl Zan s zářivým úsměvem, takovým, který pravděpodobně všechny jeho zákazníky okamžitě uvolnil. „Ale jen pro případ, že se Lance drží zpátky, protože si myslí, že by ti to bylo nepříjemné… pokud jej ujistíš, mohl by změnit názor.“

„Zane, oceňuji tvoje starosti, ale přísahám, Lance se o tom rozhodl sám, opět – vlastně jsem… Tentokrát jsem se jej _já_ pokusil přesvědčit, aby zůstal. Ale nebral to.“

Zan mu nyní něco roztíral štětečkem po lícních kostech. „Ach, rozumím. Nedokázal by snést se od tebe odloučit.“

„Občas pracujeme i odděleně, víš,“ zabručel Keith.

„Jo, ale kdyby Lance pracoval u Denny, stalo by se z toho _většinu času_ ,“ zazubil se Zan. „Je mi z vás dvou špatně.“

Keith se s ním pokusil hádat, ale Zan toho okamžiku využil, aby mu na rty začal nanášet cosi poněkud slizkého. Zanova modrá pokožka, tak podobná sestřině, nabrala na tvářích fialový ruměnec. „Mimochodem díky, že jsi mi nerozflákal obličej, když ses přišel zeptat na to, jak u nás Lance ten týden pracoval.“

Jakmile měl ústa volná, hluboce si povzdechl a jen tak tak potlačil otřesení. „Nemůžeme na to všichni prostě prosím zapomenout?“

Zan zvedl jiný štěteček a opět jím Keithovi přejel po tvářích. „Ne, protože, zaprvé, Lance ten příběh vypráví při každé příležitosti, se svou oblíbenou úvodní větou…“

 _„Dovolte mi vám povědět o tom, jak si Keith myslel, že se svlékám za peníze.“_ Keithovi se povedlo slušně napodobit Lancův samolibý tón. „Jo, já vím. Do prdele.“

„A protože to bylo docela vtipné, pozorovat, jak vyšiluješ, abys zároveň podporoval jeho volby a přitom z nich byl _vyděšený._ Pravděpodobně jste ten nejrozkošnější pár na tomhle kusu šutru. No, druhý – Telliya doslova vyzvala Grisnera k nahému zápasu _za bílého dne, na ulici_ , když jej žádala o ruku.“

„Já Lance požádal o ruku, když jsme byli uprostřed vyhazování Dreyulina a jeho lidí do povětří,“ opáčil Keith a malá jeho část s sebou trhla, když zaslechl, jak _hrdě_ zněl.

Zan propukl v smích. „To… by mě nemělo ani v nejmenším překvapovat, ale přesto…“ Odtáhl se a naklonil hlavu ke straně, poté k druhé. Roztáhl ústa do zatím nejširšího úsměvu. „Dobrá. Jsi mé mistrovské dílo a jsi také plně připraven vzít svého přislíbeného na noc ve městě.“

Ohnul se, aby na postel hodil tašku. „Přinesl jsem taky tohle. Lance měl nějaké nápady, co se tvé garderoby týče, ale rozhodl jsem se přinést na výběr různé věci – vyber si, cokoliv se ti zalíbí. Myslím, že jsem tvou velikost povětšinou trefil dobře.“ Zan odstrčil líčení stranou a otočil se, aby z pokoje odešel. „Jdu si dát trochu toho koláče, než se pustím do Lance, takže si klidně dej s výběrem na čas!“

Zavřel za sebou dveře. Keith se zvědavě natáhl pro tašku a vyklopil její obsah na postel… a okamžitě se rozhodl, že _nope, nic z toho na sebe nevezme._

Až na to, že si musel obléct _něco_ vhodného do Rudého úsvitu a musel vytvořit… vrstvy, pro účely jejich loupeže.

Takže když sešel dolů, dělal pomalé, nejisté krůčky – tmavě karmínové kalhoty mu prakticky škrtily krevní oběh. Byl pateticky vděčný za vrstvu navíc pod nimi, protože jinak by představivosti nenechaly _zhola_ _nic_. Přesto v současnosti ukazovaly mnohem víc, než by mu bylo příjemné. Třpytivá černá košile nebyla o nic volnější. Krvavě rudá šála okolo krku mu pomáhala, aby si nepřipadal tak odhalený (a taky zakrývala leteckou kombinézu, kterou pod tím vším měl).

Použil malou jasně červenou sponu, aby si vrchní vrstvu vlasů nedbale stáhnul dozadu. Na nohou měl své vlastní černé vysoké boty, protože byly pohodlné, ale překonal se a pokusil se je naleštit.

Lancovi vylétla z rukou sklenice, kterou právě utíral – doslova. Brisha ji zachytila, když jim přelétala nad hlavami.

Zírala na Keitha s doširoka vyvalenýma očima a ústa se jí roztáhla do úsměvu, který odpovídal tomu bratrovu: „Zane! Skvělá práce!“

Czanliu polknul sousto koláče, aby se mohl opět zazubit. „Dobrý výběr, Keithe – fakt to spolu ladí.“

Keith povytáhl obočí na svého ohromeného snoubence. „Viděl jsi mě nahého. Nevím, co je tady za problém.“

„Ty… já… _Zane!_ “ vybreptal Lance. „Musel jsi těmi linkami udělat křídla? To je jako vážně třpytivý lesk na rty? Zane, _já tě tak nenávidím._ Budu dneska v noci muset polámat _tolik rukou_.“

Zan dojedl svůj koláč a popadl jednu z Lancových máchajících paží. „Ach, ale první potřebujeme připravit tebe! No tak, pojď už.“

Ospalý mimozemšťan na konci baru zkroušeně pozoroval, jak Lance odchází, ale poté zahlédl Keitha, když kolem něj Lance odpochodoval nahoru do jejich pokoje… A opět se rozzářil, zatímco jeho korálkovité oči Keitha hladově požíraly.

Keith s tím neměl problém, dokud ostatní drželi jazyk za zuby a ruce od těla. Yathirův pravidelný zákazník nebo ne, neměl nejmenší problém z hostince vykopnout úchyly. Opět zaujal své místo za barem a začal s uklízením tam, kde Lance skončil.

„Za chvíli zavíráme!“ zavolal na pár zákazníků, kteří v baru zůstávali. „Zaplaťte svou útratu _teď_ , ne později.“

Ozvaly se mumlané stížnosti, ale udělali, jak jim bylo řečeno. Někteří si dali na čas, počítali své krystaly, zatímco Keitha nestydatě očumovali. Ostatní po něm prostě krystaly hodili a beze slova odešli. Takové zákazníky měl Keith nejradši.

„Jsi si tím jistý?“ zeptala se Brisha, jakmile byli pryč. „Vím, že Lance touží po nějakém odreagování…“

Keith pokrčil rameny a nic neříkal.

Další část jejich plánu. _Nikdo_ to nesměl vědět, nesměl mít ani nejmenší podezření, jaké byly jejich _skutečné_ důvody zamířit do slavného Rudého úsvitu. Posledních pár týdnů Lance kňoural a stěžoval si Keithovi na veřejnosti o tom, jak se _nudil,_ a jak potřeboval nějaké to povyražení, které neobsahovalo střílení ani bodání.

Lance se poptal po okolí, kde se pořádaly ty nejlepší akce (ačkoliv to oba už dávno věděli), a udělal spoustu povyku s tím, že se chce vyhnout Dras, ale když ho všichni začali přesvědčovat, že _Rudý úsvit je jediné místo, kde se dá fakt užít_ … začal Lance pomalu (a hlasitě) měnit názor.

Keith hádal, že to fungovalo. Ani Brisha, ani Czanliu si neuvědomili, co se doopravdy děje. Kdyby to Brisha věděla, pokusila by se něco říct, jakkoliv nenápadně, aby je od toho odradila. Tohle se zdálo spíše jako její obvyklá laskavá starostlivost, ne ustaranost ve stylu _Lance a Keith se chystají udělat cosi šíleně riskantního a životu nebezpečného._

„Víte, že si nemáte brát nic, co vám nabídnou hlídači u Rudých pokojů, že ano?“ ozvala se z ničeho nic. „Je tady pár drog, které dokáží…“

„My víme,“ odpověděl Keith s malým úsměvem. „Lance možná už… vyzkoušel _Urus_.“

Brisha vyvalila oči. „Ach. Nu. To rozhodně není… Hm. Kdy to bylo?“

„Minulý týden? Od prvního pokusu, ehm, koupil… dalších šest dávek.“ Keith si odkašlal, když jej Brisha přelétla pohledem a koutky úst jí zacukaly.

„A to ještě stojíš? Dobrá, v tom případě své starosti beru zpět.“ Natáhl se k němu a poplácala ho po rameni. „Váš druh působí tak křehce, ale měla jsem si vzpomenout, že jste mnohem silnější, než vypadáte. Hádám, že to platí i o vašich pář…“

„Děkuji, Brisho, již jsme hotovi. Oceňuji, že jsi přišla, ale vážně, potřebujeme jenom tvého bratra.“ Keith po ní vrhnul vražedným pohledem, když se mu vysmála do obličeje.

„Musela jsem se ujistit, že jste v pořádku,“ řekla laskavě a okamžitě tak v Keithovi vyvolala pocit viny. „Taky jsem se musela podívat, jak vypadáte vypucovaní.“

„Dovol mi tvou otázku zodpovědět – _setsakramentsky úžasně._ “

Keith zvedl pohled ke schodům a… Nedržel v rukou skleničku, takže neměl, co by mu spadlo na podlahu. Kromě jeho brady.

Lance tady stál a pózoval s jednou rukou na boku, zatímco druhou měl zabořenou do svých stylově rozcuchaných vlasů. S očními linkami očividně neměl nejmenší problém, a co bylo ještě _horší_ , jeho oči zářily ještě hlubší, jasnější modrou díky sytým, tmavě bronzovým stínům, které jemně pableskovaly a téměř splývaly s jeho kůží. Lícní kosti se mu třpytily a rty měly soumračně růžovou barvu, která vypadala _lahodně._

Ale ačkoliv líčidla odvedla bolestně dobrou práci ve zvýrazňování Lancova přirozeně dobrého vzhledu, bylo to oblečení, kvůli kterému Keith zarýval nehty do dřevěného pultu.

Protože Lance porušil jejich pravidlo ohledně vrstev. Bylo zřejmé, že pod těmi koženými kalhotami v barvě půlnoční modři, _kombinovanými s vysokými černými botami, které měly podpatek,_ v žádném případě neměl svou leteckou kombinézu. Totéž platilo o upnuté námořnicky modré košili, která byla zajištěná černým sešněrovaným kusem oblečení, které připomínalo _zkurvený korzet._ A ani nemluvě o chokeru okolo jeho krku, z kterého se houpal stříbřitý kroužek – dokonalý k tomu, aby okolo něj Keith mohl obtočit prsty, aby Lance stáhl níž…

Brisha se postavila a tleskla. „Naprosto dokonalé. V současnosti se mezi vámi dvěma nemohu rozhodnout.“

„Jo?“ zeptal se Lance lstivě, pohled upřený na Keitha. „Jsi plně funkční, _cariño?_ “

Keith zamrkal. „Ehm… Ano… A měli bychom jít. Protože Croliatovi za pár hodin skončí jeho vyhazovačská směna– je naše jízdenka dovnitř, takže…“ Vědomě sklopil pohled k pultu. Nastane někdy doba, kdy ho Lance _nebude_ neustále připravovat schopnost soustředit se?

„Máš pravdu, musíme vyrazit! A také zavřít.“ Lance Czanlia sevřel v pevném objetí, až vyššího mimozemšťana zvedl ze země. „Jsi úžasný, chlape. Díky za naše předělávky!“

„Na vás dvou nebylo co ‚předělat‘,“ řekl Zan a objetí Lancovi oplatil. „Ale rádo se stalo. Užijte si dost zábavy i za nás dva, jasný?“

„A buďte opatrní!“ dodala Brisha, když přišla blíže, aby je oba objala.

Zan a Brisha odešli s dalším koláčem a párem škádlivých poznámek o Keithově výdrži (které Lance rozřehtaly a způsobily, že Keithovým směrem poslal sérii přehrávaných mrknutí).

Keith rutinně zamknul, spustil kamery, zabezpečil sejf s Yathirovým výdělkem a zkontroloval šestirukého hostinského – jeho spánkový cyklus by měl být do rána dokončen. Lance mezitím utřel všechny stoly a rychle zametl nějaký nepořádek, takže oba skončili ve stejnou dobu.

Váha toho, o co se chystali pokusit, Keithovi tvrdě dolehla na ramena. Mohl cítit, jak se hrbí, připravuje se na nával úzkosti, který jej přepadával. Byl si jistý, že tohle dokáží přežít… Ale poté… Co se mohlo stát, pokud by Dras kápla na to, co udělali…

Ze zamyšlení jej vytrhnul Lance, který se natáhl pro koženou tašku přes rameno, která spočívala u konce schodiště. „Všechno, co potřebujeme, máme tady. Naprosto neškodné. Dovnitř by nás měli pustit bez problémů.“

Keith popadl popruh a přehodil si ho přes rameno. „Fajn. Tak…“ V krku mu vyschlo.

„Hej,“ řekl Lance tiše a veškeré jeho živé nadšení bylo na chvíli pryč. „Hej, jsme to my dva a to je všechno, co k tomu potřebujeme.“ Jeho úsměv byl drobný, ale zářivý a Keith cítil, jak se jen tím pohledem uvolnilo trochu zátěže z jeho beder.

Přitiskl jejich čela k sobě. „Dostali jsme se takhle daleko, takže pojďme pokračovat dál.“

Lance mu věnoval ten nejjemnější polibek, takový, který nerozmáznul veškerou Zanovu tvrdou práci. Keith zavřel oči, zatímco si užíval jemného dotyku.

Po minutě se Lance odtáhnul a ve tváři měl pevně umístěn svůj svůdný úšklebek. „Pojďme do nich, kovboji.“

Keith mu na oplátku věnoval škádlivý úsměv, připravený přinejmenším na to, aby začala ta _zábavná_ část. Lance mu přidržel otevřené dveře, pozvedl imaginární klobouk a vyvolal ve svém snoubenci sladký smích.

A na závěr Keith nadšenému Lancovi věnoval svůj nejlepší texaský přízvuk, když protáhl: „Jsem hned za tebou, parťáku.“

******

 

Keith Whiero City nenáviděl.

Přijeli sem ve svém nákladním vznášedle. Bylo ho vidět už ve chvíli, kdy jim stále ještě zbývalo dvacet minut cesty – bylo to jediné místo, o kterém věděli, které mělo mrakodrapy a jasná světla, která za noci nikdy nevybledla.

S větším počtem obyvatel než města Dagos, Hutton, Ithorla a Byothal dohromady bylo Whiero City živelnou metropolí. Pohybovalo se na trochu vyšší technické úrovni, než zbytek měst, ale místní obyvatelé na tom byli rovněž hůře. Dras a ostatní kápové tady drželi otěže pevněji, a pokud se lidi pokusili vyrazit na vlastní pěst, odděleně od gangů, obvykle moc dlouho nevydrželi. Nezávislí žoldáci jako Lance a Keith tady byli vzácností, ačkoliv byli občas najímáni, když bossové potřebovali odvést práci mimo město, nebo naverbováni, když se ukázali slibnými – tak, jak se o to Dras pokusila se Dvěma McClainovými.

Chudoba tady bujela ve velkém. Lance se zamračil a odvrátil pohled od okének, aby zíral do vlastního klína, stejně jako to udělal při jejich posledních pár návštěvách. Jakmile přejeli hranice města, Keith věděl, co Lance nechtěl vidět – bez domova byly převážně děti, starci a ti, kteří byli příliš postižení, než aby pracovali. Většina lidí byla schopna sehnat práci, s jakkoliv mizerným platem, a gangy se obvykle docela slušně staraly o ty, kteří odváděli dobrou práci, ale všichni, kdo neměli čím přispět, zůstali odkopnutí ve škarpě.

Keith přemítal, jestli si Jacomir spolu s ostatními světy v této soustavě uvědomoval, co to stvořil, když sem tyto lidi poslal. Jestli jim alespoň v nejmenším záleželo na tom, že veškeré následující generace, které z těchto kriminálníků vzešly, byly zavrženy spolu s nimi.

Měl podezření, že odpověď na obě otázky byla _ne._

„Jak blízko se dokážeme dostat?“ zeptal se Lance, když se Keith přiblížil blíž k Drasině budově – nejvyšší v celém Whieru.

„Je tady… pár míst vzadu. Dost blízko zadní uličce. Málo lidí, pravděpodobně kvůli smradu z odpadků.“

„No, tak to je prakticky dokonalý.“ Lance se neklidně vrtěl na svém sedadle, zatímco Keith parkoval jejich vznášedlo. Jejich vozidlo bylo starší a oprýskanější, než mnohé, které se tady poblíž nacházely, ale Keith se ujistil, že všechno bylo pozamykané, obzvlášť kapota, aby jim nikdo jejich odvoz nemohl ukrást nebo si pohrát s motorem.

Lance nakrčil nos, když vystoupil z náklaďáku: „Páni, dobrá, tak tohle je hnus.“

„Jo,“ souhlasil Keith a zadržel dech, zatímco bral jejich tašku. „Tak pojďme.“

Obešli základy budovy – přispěchalo k nim pár dětí a natahovalo k nim jejich hubené ručičky (jedno z nich mělo čtyři). Prosily o krystaly.

Lance se natáhl do jejich tašky a vytáhl pár kousků chleba. Keith si neuvědomil, že Lance přišel připravený, ale nepřekvapovalo jej to. Děti se zastavily a zvědavě si je prohlížely. Jedna malá holčička – jasně oranžové vlasy měla splihlé mastnotou a špínou – natáhla svou osmiprstou ruku a stydlivě si nabízené jídlo vzala. Lance se usmál, když odběhla. Ale ostatní děti… odstrčily chleba stranou a opět žádaly krystaly.

Lance položil potravu na zem před nimi a odešel pryč. Tvář měl zkroucenou bolestí.

Oba se až příliš dobře poučili, co se stalo, pokud jste dětským žebrákům z Whiero City dali peníze – v nejlepším případě je doručili svému kápovi, obvykle staršímu děcku a poté z nich _možná_ dostali podíl. Ale v nejhorším (a obvykle běžnějším) případě – je napadly soupeřní dětské gangy. Někdy je zabily. Dívat se, jak děti chodí s palicemi a podomácku vyrobenými dýkami bylo jednou z mnohých věcí, které si Keith přál, aby nikdy neviděl, aby si to mohl vymazat ze vzpomínek.

„Vezmou si ten chleba, neboj se,“ zamumlal Lancovi, když se přiblížili ke vstupu do klubu.

„Jo,“ vydechl Lance. „Jo. Dobrá.“ Zdálo se, že se z toho setkání vzpamatoval, narovnal se a nasadil ostrý úsměv. „No tak, hejbni kostrou, u dveří vidím Croliata.“

Fronta od vstupu do Rudého úsvitu byla obdivuhodně dlouhá, a když Lance a Keith zamířili ke Croliatovi, vysloužili si od čekajících mimozemšťanů všemožné pohledy – naštvané a závistivé nebo ničím nezakryté chtivé pokukování. Druhá možnost začala převažovat, když Lance začal reagovat na své obecenstvo, přivřel víčka, zamžikal řasami a natáhl se ke Croliatovi, aby jej pozdravil, rukou, kterou mu přejel po jeho vlčích uších.

„Čas zaplatit,“ řekl zvesela. Poté jeho hlas klesl. „Pokud nemůžeš, jen věz, že Keith a já na tebe budeme čekat přímo tady, až ti skončí šichta… A místo naší platby tě stáhneme z kůže.“

 _„Tomu bych dovolila mě stáhnout z kůže, kdykoliv se mu zachce,“_ zamumlala vysoká žena, jejíž vlastní dlouhé uši cukaly směrem k Lancově rozhovoru.

Lance ji očividně slyšel – vrhnul přes rameno rychlý, provokativní úšklebek a mrknul na ni, což mu vysloužilo ostrý potěšený zvuk.

Croliat polknul, než odpověděl: „Jo, říkal jsem vám to! Jsem tady už skoro hotov, takže máte štěstí. No tak, rychle dovnitř, než mě přijde vystřídat Duntho.“

Otevřel dveře navzdory naštvanému brblání a výkřiků těch, kteří stále čekali. Lance všem zamával a poslal jim vzdušný polibek, zatímco se druhou rukou natáhl ke Keithovi, aby ho za sebou vtáhl dovnitř.

Chvíli jim trvalo, než si přivykli temnotě, ale Keith brzy spatřil hlídače, kteří stáli před hlavním vstupem do klubu. Jeden z nich napřáhl masivní pazouru a zamračil se: „Musíme vám proskenovat tašku.“

Keith mu ji bez potíží nabídl. Neskenovali ji, spíše ji obrátili vzhůru nohama a prohrabali se polními lahvemi a kapesními počítači, přičichli k Lancově deodorantu ve spreji a poté štípli několik krystalů. Keith na to poslední nic neříkal. Všechno bylo bez okolků naházeno zpátky a následně hozené k nim.

„Dobrá. Žádné rvačky, žádné látky zvenčí. Rudý úsvit je vám pro dnešní noc k službám.“

Otevřely se velké dvoukřídlé dveře. Do očí je udeřila jasně modrá světla a hluboké bušení basů jim projelo chodidly a proniklo do uší – hudba vlastně nezněla příliš odlišně než na Zemi, ačkoliv se zcela odlišnými syntetizovanými nástroji.

Lance nadšeně zavýsknul, popadl Keitha za ruku a odtáhl jej k neony ozářenému baru, zkušeně se proplétaje skrze vířící těla.

Keith studoval své okolí. Rudý úsvit zabíral celé přízemí mrakodrapu Keegin Dras. Měl dvě podlaží – Keith mohl jen tak tak rozeznat velký balkón, kde pravděpodobně pařila elita. Téměř veškerý volný prostor v prvním podlaží zabíral taneční parket – až na bar, ke kterému Lance mířil, a poté rozměrnou sekci vzadu v rohu, kde se nacházela dlouhá chodba pro Rudé pokoje.

Pár rukou se otřelo o jeho vlasy, nohy či hrudník, ale Keith je všechny bez větších problémů odstrčil. Lance se mezitím konečně dostal k baru a prakticky se na něj vrhnul, aby upoutal barmančinu pozornost. Obrovitá žena se čtyřmi pažemi, dlouhýma propíchnutýma ušima a vědoucným úšklebkem k němu přišla téměř okamžitě.

„Helemese, ty jsi maličký a hezoučký. Opatrně, aby tě tady nesežrali.“ Tón měla vážný, ale mrkla, když se Lance zasmál.

„Nevidíš, s kým tady jsem? Můj přislíbený je udrží pod kontrolou.“

Barmančiny fluorescentní zelené oči přelétly ke Keithovi. „Máš na mysli tady pana Ještě Menšího A Hezčího? Dobrá, když myslíš. Copak tady pohledáváte?“

Lance po Keithovi střelil rozpustilým pohledem a naklonil se přímo do barmančina osobního prostoru, aby jí něco zašeptal do ucha.

Keith předstíral nezájem a odvrátil se, aby si mohl prohlédnout taneční parket. A také aby se mohl zamračit na každého, kdo by se mohl pokusit ohlížet ať už jeho, nebo Lance. Nebyla to čistě jen přetvářka, ale musel hrát svou roli – musel se chovat, jako by neměl nejmenší ponětí, že Lance kupoval dávku Urus. Musel předstírat, že koutkem oka nemohl vidět drinky, které zanedlouho dorazily, ani to, jak barmanka použila ubrousek, aby Lancovi předala dvě pilule. Lance jí dal jejich tašku, aby ji pohlídala – pár krystalů zajišťovalo její bezpečí – a ačkoliv bylo možné, že se jí prohrabe, nenajde v ní nic, co by stálo za to je okrást.

Drinky zářily, stejně jako většina věcí v tomto temném klubu. Keithův byl v úzké vysoké sklenici – bylo to fialová tekutina, s jasně oranžovou koulí vespod. Lancův drink byl nalit v široké, nízké sklenici a byl jemně modrý s jasně růžovými ledovými diamanty. Pozvedl svůj nápoj a cinknul si s Keithem.

„ _Salud, cariño_.“ Lance jej kopnul během dvaceti sekund.

Keith následoval jeho příkladu. V hrdle se mu mísila ovocná příchuť s chladivým pálením.

„A mimochodem, slíbil jsi mi, že se mnou dneska v noci zkusíš cokoliv budu chtít,“ překřičel Lance muziku a pomalu Keitha odtáhnul směrem k tanečnímu parketu.

Zastavil se, když se o Keitha otřel hřmotný mimozemšťan s modrou srstí (ačkoliv to klidně mohly mít za vinu světla) a rukama se natáhl, aby na něj sáhnul. Lance prostor mezi nimi zanedlouho překlenul, popadl muže za zápěstí a zkroutil mu jej do nepřirozeného úhlu. Zatímco muž zasípěl bolestí, Lance vrhl vražedný pohled na okolní dav, jehož vágní pozornost vzbudili. _„Není váš, abyste se ho mohli dotýkat._ “

Pustil mimozemšťanovo zápěstí a hrubě jej odstrčil z cesty. Otočil se zpátky ke Keithovi s širokým úsměvem, ačkoliv nyní trochu potemnělým. „Udržím tě v bezpečí – ale musíš si se mnou zatancovat.“

Keith si zhluboka povzdechnul. „Jo?“ Musel zvýšit hlas, ale to mělo tu výhodu, že jejich šaškárnám poskytlo spoustu svědků.

_Celá hromada alibi._

„Když jsem to slíbil… Trochu se za to nenávidím. Ale fajn.“

Lance zajásal a začal Keitha táhnout mnohem rychleji. Než se nadál, byli uprostřed parketu a Lance jej přitahoval k sobě a obtáčel okolo něj své dlouhé paže. Ústy se otřel o Keithovo ucho, když promluvil: „Řekl bych tak dvacet minut tady… pak hodíme oko na ty pokoje.“ Kousl jej do lalůčku, než se zase kousek odtáhl.

A tak začalo nejdelších dvacet minut v Keithově životě. Normálně by to byl příjemný druh mučení, otírat se o Lance v chabém světle, s burácející hudbou, obklopeni hladovýma očima. Ale spolu s vědomím, kvůli čemu tady byli _doopravdy…_ Jediné, k čemu to vedlo, byl žaludek sevřený nevolností.

Po asi deseti minutách se Lance dotknul svými rty Keithových a pokračoval vzhůru po tváři až k jeho uchu: „Počkej tady, mám pro tebe překvapení.“

Odtáhl se, než Keith stihl zaprotestovat. Zašilhal po něm a nevšímal si několika mimozemšťanů, kteří nabyli odvahu, jakmile byl Lance pryč. Rychlý úkrok a pěst do břicha a pak už jej nikdo neotravoval. Snažil se spatřit Lance … který stál u DJ. Nakláněl se příliš hluboko do mimozemšťanova osobního prostoru, smál se s hlavou zakloněnou a jeho ruka sklouzla nízko… Keith se zamračil, když pozoroval, jak Lance flirtuje, jako ještě nikdy.

O minutu později byl zpátky a vítězoslavně se culil. „Přinesl jsem si s sebou tu flešku jen kvůli tomuhle. Doufám, že se ti to bude líbit.“

Když byla současná písnička nahrazena jinou… _byla to Pozemská hudba._ Keith zrudnul, když si vzpomněl, jak Lance na tuhle melodii narazil v Keithově kapesním počítači. Už před věky si na Zámku přetáhl si pár playlistů z nyní zbytečného mobilu, který s nimi přicestoval ze Země. Měl rád hudbu s jednoduchou melodií a hlubokými dropy – byla dobrá jako hudba na pozadí při cvičení nebo tréninku.

Natáhly se k němu Lancovy ruce. Okolo nich se ozvaly zvědavé zvuky, pochvalná zvolání a tázavé pokřikování na DJ.

Keith Lancovi dovolil, aby jej k sobě těsně přitisknul v tanci, který jej Lance v opilosti naučil před několika měsíci, venku v poušti pod svitem úplňku, s hudbou z jednoho z jejich počítačů.

Pohybovali se rychle – Keith se jednou či dvakrát zadrhl, ale Lance to snadno vynahradil. Přesně jako u cvičných zápasů Keith věděl, jak následovat jeho pohyby – jak je předvídat – a jakmile si jeho mozek vybavil kroky, dokonale jim to šlo… Dokud jedna z Lancových otoček neskončila tím, že k němu byl Keith přitisknutý zády. Jedna paže se obmotala okolo jeho hrudi, druhá sklouzla dolů a spočinula na jeho opasku, zatímco se jeho ústa přisála na Keithův krk.

Keith zavřel oči před hladovými pohledy kruhu mimozemšťanů, kteří tančili, zatímco se plně soustředili na jediné dva lidi v jejich středu.

Lancova dlaň se roztáhla, sklouzla na Keithův podbřišek a přitlačila Keitha, aby se prohnul více, ostřeji, zatímco Lance za ním jeho pohyb napodobil. Jeho ústa opustila kůži na Keithově krku, posunula se výš a odtáhla se. Mohl cítit Lancovu bradu na svém spánku, ale to nechtěl… _To nebylo dost dobré představení._

Ani si neuvědomil, že jeho vlastní ruce měly plno práce – jedna sklouzla, aby překryla tu, kterou měl Lance položenou hříšně nízko na jeho pasu, zatímco druhá byla zabořená v Lancových vlasech. Keith pustil Lancovy hebké hnědé pramínky a namísto toho se natáhl k tomu chokeru, k stříbrnému kroužku, který z něj visel. Trhnul hlavou ke straně a zároveň škubnul za ten kroužek, stáhnul Lancovi hlavu dolů a jeho rty se střetly s Keithovými.

Byl to polibek hladový, nedbalý, a kdyby jim v uších a v žilách neduněla hudba, slyšeli by jeho vlhký zvuk.

Jejich boky pomalu kroužily a Keith jejich ústa oddělil na dost dlouho, aby se přetočil v Lancově náruči. Lance se pohnul, aby se mu přizpůsobil, ruka, kterou měl na Keithově břiše, nyní sklouzla ještě níž, z jeho kříže na jedno z míst, kde se jej Lance dotýkal nejradši… jen obvykle v  _soukromí._ Lance použil svůj stisk, aby jejich boky přitisknul k sobě. Bas písničky je tlačil stále blíž, i když už mezi nimi nezůstával žádný prostor.

Keithovi v žilách tekla spalující energie, rytmická a opojná, rozlévala se mu do celého těla – ten dokonalý nával adrenalinu. Tohle to _potřeboval._

„Teď, Lanci,“ vydechl mu u úst, s pažemi obtočenými okolo jeho širokých ramenou. Posunul se výš a mírně povystrčil jazyk, aby jím obkroužil jeho ušní boltec. Lance se otřásl, a když píseň konečně skončila, oddělil jejich končetiny, téměř hrubě, oči potemnělé.

„Pojď,“ křiknul a zněl zničeně. „Tudy, _okamžitě._ “

Dokonce i přes další ohlušující hudbu mohl slyšet steny přihlížejících, když jej Lance opět odtáhnul, tentokrát z parketu. Protáhlý výklenek s řadou rudých dveří byl o trochu tišší, díky nízkému hrazení, které tlumilo hluk a řadě ozdobných kaktusů, obalených v bělomodrých světlech, které je jakž takž skryli z dohledu.

Rudé pokoje byly notoricky známé pro jejich obchody s drogami, tajné nákupy zbraní, orgie a další okázalé zhýralosti. Lance vyhledal Croliata. Věděl, že jeho směna coby vyhazovače už skončila. Nyní měl druhé využití. Stál coby hlídač mezi dvěma rudými dveřmi, z nichž jedny byly otevřené. Prázdné.

Nemuseli čekat.

„Croliate!“ vyštěknul Lance.

Keith za zády cítil tlak davu. Nikdo je sem nenásledoval, jen očima, ale rozpálenost jejich pohledů vysušovala okolní vzduch. Pár sem vklouzne okamžitě, jakmile se dveře zavřou. Přesně jak Lance a Keith naplánovali.

Vlkovitý mimozemšťan na Lance zíral, když se k němu přibližoval – ostatní strážci otočili hlavy k nim a rovněž je nestydatě očumovali. Lance se dovnitř nahrnul jako bouře, napětí z něj vycházelo ve vlnách, vír vášně a odhodlání. „Croliate, nechal jsem si u barmanky tašku – přines mi ji sem a zaručím, že ti to za to bude stát.“

Celou dobu přitom přes rameno upíral pohled na Keitha. Croliat se na Keitha podíval možná poprvé za celou noc a oči se mu rozšířily. Olízl si rty. „Zůstaňte tu a hlídejte dveře – nepouštějte nikoho dovnitř.“ A byl pryč.

„Ach, hlídat, to teda budeme,“ zavrčel Lance a s tím Keitha přirazil ke dveřím a přitiskl své rty na jeho.

Nu, pokud neměli čekající publikum _předtím_ …  Lance se ohnul, aby ruce obtočil Keithovi pod stehny a ten bez potíží vyskočil a obmotal mu nohy okolo pasu. Cítil, jak jej v žaludku bodl nůž úzkosti, ale nával vzrušení, který mu poskytovalo to, že byl s Lancem, takhle – rozhodl se zaměřit se na tohle, nechat se tím pohltit…

 _„Kurva.“_ Croliat se musel prodrat skrz několik lidí, ale jakmile se mu to povedlo, jeho hlasité zvolání přitáhlo Keithovu pozornost. Odtáhl ústa od polibku a otočil se na Croliata – Lance se jen zabořil do jeho krku a zamaskoval svůj smích.

„To bylo rychlé,“ zaskřehotal Keith. „Lanci, pusť mě dolů.“

„Hm.“ Lance jej jemně spustil a otočil se, aby Croliatovi sebral tašku, aniž by na něj dvakrát pohlédl. „Jasně. Takže, pamatuj na svůj slib.“

Keith povytáhl obočí a velmi podezřívavě se zeptal: „No? Proč mi to neustále připomínáš?“

Lance si přehodil tašku přes rameno, aby se do ní mohl dostat oběma rukama. Vytáhl zmuchlaný ubrousek: „Protože…“ Roztáhl ho a hrstka mimozemšťanů, která předstírala, že se na ně nedívá, nyní nestydatě valila oči na dvě fialové tablety. „Dneska večer si chci užít _fakt divokou jízdu._ Tady.“

Mrknul na shromážděný dav. Zhruba tucet přihlížejících zapískalo a zakřičelo pár opravdu příšerných oplzlých poznámek.

Keith je ignoroval a zamračil se na Lance: „Vážně? Vždyť jsme ty pilulky za poslední měsíc použili asi… kolikrát vůbec?“

„Ale chci, aby lidé _slyšeli, co mi děláš._ “ Lance svůj hlas snížil natolik, že to znělo prakticky jako zavrnění.

Croliat si hlasitě odkašlal. „Já… já budu hlídat. Nikdo… nikdo vás dva nebude obtěžovat, přísahám.“

„Skvěle!“ zavýskl Lance v návalu veselí, ruku obmotal okolo Keithova pasu a nasměroval jej k otevřeným rudým dveřím. „Vynahradíme ti to tímhle,“ – Lance mu do dlaně upustil pár krystalů – „a dáme ti ještě více později. Tedy, Keith ti je dá. Nevím, jestli budu… ve stavu, abych na to pamatoval.“

A s tím jej protlačil do pokoje a už cestou tahal za šněrování svého zatraceného korzetu. Dveře se s prásknutím zavřely a Keith si jej přitáhl k polibku.

Lance mu to na chvíli dopřál, než řekl: „Počkat, počkat, víš, že je tady kamera… Nechci s nimi sdílet až příliš mnoho – pohled na tebe nahého je _jen a jen pro mě._ “

Keith předstíral, že se divoce rozhlíží, zatímco Lance na oko polknul prášky. Pokoj byl bohatě vybavený, s velkým stolem a několika vyřezávanými židlemi. Postel se skrývala za béžovou zástěnou. Prolétl ložnicovým prostorem, prohrabal se nočním stolkem a malým prádelníkem poblíž. Kameru našel za světlem na zdi nad ním. Vrhl do čočky vražedný pohled, než ji odpojil ze zásuvky.

Odněkud se ozvalo vysoké zasténání.

„Držte huby, vy zmrdi, už tak dostanete lepší představení, než si zasloužíte,“ zamumlal zlomyslně.

Lance se zasmál a poté si přiložil prst k ústům. Natáhl se do tašky a vytáhl Keithův počítač. Neslyšně jej umístil na noční stolek, než spustil přehrávání.

Rozezněl se Keithův hlas: _„Jsi si jistý?“_

Následovalo Lancovo: _„Ach, querido, dneska večer doufám v divokou jízdu.“_

Zatímco nahrávka běžela (Keith vlastně neměl nijak zvlášť velký problém si jí nevšímat, vzhledem k tomu, že se nyní oficiálně pokoušeli _okrást Keegin Dras_ ), Lance si svlékl oblečení, náhrdelník i boty a strategicky je rozházel po nábytku. Keith udělal totéž s těmi svými (červenou klipsnu použil, aby si vlasy stáhnul do praktičtějšího nízkého uzlu), ačkoliv na rozdíl od Lance, on pod tím měl svou vyčištěnou a zašitou leteckou kombinézu.

Za hlasitých zvuků toho, jak jejich nahrané já vášnivě rozhazují oblečení kolem, se Lance natáhl do tašky, roztáhl ji a odhalil utajený prostor se svou leteckou kombinézou a pár praktickými brašnami.

Z nějakého důvodu bylo vidět, jak si Lance obléká tu kombinézu, bylo horší, než jeho vlastní zkušenost s oblékáním. Oči mu sklouzly k hrubým stehům na jeho rameni. Lance nabyl více svalů, a tudíž měl kombinézu mnohem těsnější, ale Keith, poprvé za dlouhou dobu, neměl zájem oceňovat Lancovu postavu… Ne, když se mu tak ostře vracely vzpomínky na bílé zdi, tréninkovou místnost, jedlé želé a… Lvy. Jejich druhou rodinu.

Zdálo se, že Lance má stejný problém. Oči se mu na okamžik zaleskly, než zamrkal a pokusil se bolest setřást. Keith zvedl ruku, spočinul jí na Lancově krku a palcem jej pohladil po klíční kosti.

Následně se rychle vrátili k současnému úkolu.

Keith vytáhl pásek ze svých kožených kalhot a použil jej, aby si brašny připevnil k pasu. Lance udělal totéž se svým počítačem a malou lahvičkou deodorantu ve spreji. Žádné zbraně, jelikož nemohli riskovat pokusit se je propašovat do klubu.

Pokud se cokoliv zvrtne, neměli žádný způsob, jak si prostřílet či probodat cestu na svobodu.

Lance vzal dvě tablety, které ve skutečnosti nespolknul, odšrouboval víčko spreje a hodil je dovnitř. Měly by se v roztoku začít rozpouštět. Droga bude stále působit i ve formě tekutého spreje.

Keith prozkoumal odpojenou kameru ve snaze najít drát, který musel přenášet záznam do rozličných kontrolních a bezpečnostních místností. Přikývl si pro sebe, když spatřil tmavě žlutý kabel, který vedl od zdroje energie do zdi a pryč.

Když se obrátil, Lance stál na druhém nočním stolku a odmontoval kryt ventilační šachty. Keith mu jej odebral a opatrně mřížku položil na zem, zatímco se Lance vytáhl nahoru, bosá chodidla mu chvíli máchala ve vzduchu, když zavrčel námahou.

Zvuk zanikl v začínajícím crescendu jejich nahraných vylomenin – a Keith mohl slyšet skrz chabé dřevěné dveře znepokojivé zvuky slintajícího davu. Nahraný Lance vydal obzvlášť hlasité zalapání po dechu a následoval proud řečí, z kterých Keithovi hořely špičky uší. Jeho vlastní výstup do ventilátoru s Lancovou pomocí bych zamaskován halasným jásáním mimozemšťanů zvenčí.

Nahrávka měla hodinu a dvanáct minut. Museli se vrátit, než skončí – nemohli riskovat, že je Croliat půjde zkontrolovat, jakmile zavládne ticho.

Nyní byli v nejnáročnější části jejich loupeže a Keithův mozek se zaměřil na jednu jedinou věc: _dokončit to._

Ventilátor byl pro ně oba velmi těsný, ale to nevadilo, potřebovali jej jen ke konci. Lance našel mřížku, která vedla do vnitřní infrastruktury budovy. Odšrouboval i ten, pomocí malého šperháku, který si ukryl někde na těle.

Vylezli z ventilátoru ven do studeného, úzkého prostoru mezi zdmi a podlažími budovy. Keith spatřil další z těch tmavě žlutých drátů. Ukázal na ně a následně nahoru.

Lance přikývnul, odháknul si počítač od opasku a prohlédl si schématické plány, které získal v pár starých archivech na okrajích Whiera. Keith se přisunul k němu, aby si mapu rovněž prohlédl. Trezor byl téměř na samotném vrcholu. Ten výstup bude _děsný_ – ale díkybohu museli vyšplhat pouze pár poschodí, než budou mít přístup k výtahové šachtě.

O jeden velmi bolestivý výstup později Lance odstranil a odložil stranou další mřížku, vyklonil se a vylezl do výtahové šachty. Obrátil se zpátky na Keitha a prsty ukázal: _Pět, čtyři, tři, dva, jedna…_

Oba skočili a dokonale přistáli na střeše stoupajícího výtahu.

Keithovy ruce a prsty na nohou bolely z výstupu, který byl _přesně tak mizerný, jak očekával_ – nacházet záchyty pro ruce i nohy na malinkých výstupcích a hrubých drátech přenášelo hodně váhy na malé plošky. Mnul si ruce, zatímco Lance opět zkoumal svůj kapesní počítač. Výtah se párkrát zastavil, ale naštěstí k vrcholu stoupal relativně stabilně.

Když byli za půlkou své cesty k cíli, Lance se natáhl, aby počítač připojil přímo k základnímu programování výtahu. Stačilo jednoduše spojit pár drátů a měl nad ním naprostou kontrolu. Keith se šibalsky usmál, když se natáhl, aby Lancovi odepnul od opasku láhev spreje. Směs by již měla být připravená.

Dosáhli podlaží těsně pod mansardou a Lance stiskl tlačítko, aby výtah zadržel na místě. Keith rukama sevřel malý panel – a velmi, velmi pomalu jej zvedl. Vzniklou mezerou, která byla sotva škvírkou, nakoukl dovnitř.

Stál zde jeden mimozemšťan, oděný v obleku, mračil se a mačkal tlačítka. Byl ke Keithovi zády. Dokonalé. Keith pohlédl na Lance a zvedl prst, aby naznačil _jeden._ Následně panel otevřel o něco víc, strčil dovnitř ruku, s lahví spreje připravenou k akci. Bylo lepší tím někoho zasáhnout přímo do tváře, ale pokud byla daná osoba v uzavřeném prostoru, fungovalo to dobře i tak.

Keith sprej dvakrát stisknul, okamžitě se stáhnul a neslyšně přístupový panel přiklopil.

Lance měl ruku přes ústa, aby udusil hihňání, v koutcích očí se mu dělaly vrásky. Keith obrátil oči v sloup. Lance pokračoval tím, že rukou naznačil onanování a namířil dolů, přičemž musel přidusit další nával smíchu. Keith se natáhl, aby jej (jemně) kopnul bosou, špinavou nohou, ale Lance ji prostě zachytil, poškádlil jej rychlým polechtáním, kvůli kterému musel Keith rychle sklapnout pusu – ale jeho snoubenec se zachoval rozumně a nechal to být. Ačkoliv mu věnoval vítězoslavný úšklebek.

Uběhlo dost času, aby to na jejich oběť začalo působit, takže Lance stisknul tlačítko a Keith mohl slyšet, jak se dveře otevírají. Mimozemšťan ve výtahu vydal vzdech a následně odspěchal, doufejme do nejbližší koupelny, aby se postaral o náhlý problém, který vyvstal.

Keith se svůj úsměv pokusil skrýt před Lancem, ačkoliv věděl, že to bylo k ničemu – mohl cítit, jak se mu Lance culí do zad.

Jakmile ovládl svůj obličej, ukázal na žlutý drát, na který si dával pozor celou jejich cestu vzhůru. Sledoval ho očima k přístupové krabici. Lance se okamžitě postavil, natáhl se, aby danou krabici otevřel a vydal tichý triumfální zvuk, když se kabel dalo připojit přímo k jeho počítači.

Keith se vytáhl na nohy, aby se Lancovi podíval přes rameno na záznam z bezpečnostních kamer. Lance rychle přeskákal mezi chodbou a pokoji na tomto podlaží, než spatřil trezor. Jeden strážný. Bezpečností místnost, odkud byly vidět všechny kamery, rovněž na tomto podlaží, skrýval jednu mimozemšťanku, která si v současnosti pohrávala s obrazovkami, očividně zvědavá, proč nic nefungovalo. Lance rychle odpojil kabel a zapojil jej zpátky, kam patřil.

 _Dva_ , naznačil Keithovi.

Naprosto zvladatelné. Zdálo se, že Keegin Dras byla poněkud sebevědomá. _Není nic lepšího než někdo, kdo si myslí, že je příliš dobrý, než aby byl poražen,_ pomyslel si Keith.

Museli se dostat zpátky do toho uzounkého prostoru mezi stěnami a stropem, kde přebývaly veškeré ventilátory a dráty – a Lance už věděl, kudy jít, navigoval Keitha, aby se opřel o zeď, aby mu mohl vylézt na ramena a otevřít další ventilační kryt. Odpojil svůj počítač od výtahu – museli být _rychlí,_ pro případ, že by někdo zmáčkl přivolávací tlačítko v jiném podlaží.

Jakmile byl Lance uvnitř, vyklonil se a natáhl ruku ke Keithovi. Vyskočil a pokusil se využít chodidla, aby povylezl, aby jej Lance nemusel tahat plnou vahou sám.

Lance s menšími obtížemi zevnitř vrátil mřížku zpátky na místo a následně vyrazili – v tu chvíli už z jejich nahrávky uplynulo šestnáct minut.

Nic z tohohle si doma natrénovat nemohli. Mohli pouze hádat a tak, ačkoliv prozatím všechno běželo přesně podle plánu, Keith věci odmítal vidět optimisticky.

Najít bezpečností místnost byla hračka – schématické plány byly celou cestu naprosto přesné. Ale dostat se do správné pozice, aby nasprejovali drogu přímo nad hlavou strážné, _nebyla_ procházka růžovým sadem.

V době, kdy se Keithovi podařilo strčit ruku dolů v tu přesnou chvíli, kdy byla její pozornost obrácena jinam, uplynulo pět minut. O minutu později odběhla. Lance seskočil do místnosti, nastavil kamery na hodinovou smyčku a vymazal pár vteřin záznamu, na kterém bylo vidět Keithovu ruku a Lance u konzole. Následně okamžitě vyskočil zpátky, Keith jej vytáhl vzhůru.

Poté následoval mnohem obtížnější úkol – posprejovat strážného u trezoru. Nad hlavou neměl žádný ventilátor ani mřížku ve stropu. Lance dostal brilantní nápad – upustil svůj šperhák skrz mřížku pár stop od vstupu do trezoru. Když drobný, nenápadný předmět dopadl na podlahu, vydal drobné cinknutí. Koridorem, ve kterém jinak panovalo hrobové ticho, se však rozeznělo neuvěřitelně _hlučně_.

Strážný vyšel ven, aby to prozkoumal, široké oči přimhouřené. V šupinatých rukou svíral kulovnici, kterou mířil do chodby. Keith nic neriskoval – jakmile byl pod ním, vysprejoval vše, co v láhvi ještě zůstalo.

Během dvaceti sekund strážný zmateně lapal po dechu a po dalších deseti byl v tahu.

Lancovi konečně uniklo pár uchechtnutí. „Připadám si trochu hnusně – nemyslíš, že všichni skončili na jednom místě a mají tam jakési orgie, že ne?“

Keith pokrčil rameny. „Jsou horší věci, co jsme jim mohli udělat.“ Zabíjení se pro tuhle loupež nehodilo, ale Keith věděl, že _stát se mohly mnohé sračky – a taky stanou._

Lance se zašklebil. „Jo, díky tomu si nepřipadám o nic méně nechutně, ale to je fuk. Pojďme to dokončit.“

Oba seskočili do nyní zcela opuštěné chodby. Trezor byl přímo za nimi. Keith Lance na chvíli nadzvedl, aby mohl opět připevnit mřížku ve stropu. Jakmile to bylo hotovo, Lance se okamžitě pustil do práce. Připojil svůj počítač ke kontrolnímu panelu a tiše hackerskému programu mumlal _tak si k čertu pohni_ a podobně.

Keith stál na stráži a mezi rameny se mu utvořil uzel napětí. Podle jeho odhadu měli zhruba pětačtyřicet minut, aby tohle celé dokončili.

„Hotovo!“ řekl Lance úlevně a horlivě.

Dveře trezoru byly obrovské a těžké. Společně, tlačíc s vypětím sil, se jim podařilo jej otevřít tak akorát natolik, aby vklouzli dovnitř.

 _„Kurva. Drát.“_ Lance se hystericky zasmál. „Tohle je… _hodně.“_

Keith přikývl a zíral nemrkajícíma očima. Krystaly byly uspořádané v průhledných zásuvkách, které obklopovaly celý vnitřek. Natáhl se pro jeden z nich a vytáhl jej. Množství třpytivých krystalů způsobilo, že se mu mírně zamlžilo vidění.

 _„Kurva drát_ sedí,“ vydechl a mysl se mu točila, jelikož odchod z tohoto světa se právě stal hmatatelnou skutečností – mohli být _mimo planetu_ během dvou týdnů, možná míň. Keith a Lance odsud konečně mohli _vypadnout._ Zatraceně. „Pohyb, musíme nakládat.“

Otevřeli brašny a začali je nacpávat k prasknutí. Zabralo to trochu více času, než bylo Keithovi příjemné, ale o čtyři plné tašky později byli z trezoru venku a zavírali za sebou dveře.

Lance Keitha dovedl chodbou k šachtám na odpadky vedle dalších dveří. Lance složil tašky a podezřívavě si ony dveře prohlédl. „Tohle… nebylo v nákresech. Bylo to označené jako slepá ulička, až na tyhle věcičky na odpadky.“

Keith do šachty shodil předposlední tašku. „Dobrá. Co na tom záleží?“ Ohnul se, aby zvedl poslední a s obtížemi držel šachtu otevřenou. Otočil se, aby si Lanci postěžoval, že mu nepomůže, ale namísto toho zasyčel: „Lanci, _co to k čertu děláš?!“_

Protože Lance pomocí hackerského programu ve svém počítači otevřel dveře a v současnosti nakukoval dovnitř.

Modré oči se mu doširoka vykulily. A poté byl pryč.

Keith prudce zaklel pod vousy, hrubě do tašky strčil. Pospíšil si za Lancem do místnosti a zabouchl za nimi dveře.

„Co si my…“

Zarazil se uprostřed slova a ztuhl na místě, když spatřil, co Lance našel: mohutnou přehlídku obrazovek, přehlídku, která Keithovi nejasně připomínala něco, co viděl na Zámku…

„Keithe, tohle je…“ Lance začal něco vyťukávat, zatímco Keith zíral na obrazovky – obrazovky, které ukazovaly _vesmír._ „Tohle je přístup k satelitům. Myslím tím, k satelitům _mimo tuhle planetu._ Za štíty.“ Lance vyťukal ještě něco dalšího a dech se mu zrychlil. „Mohli bychom… _proboha svatýho._ “

„Co, Lanci, _co_?“ Keith měl pocit, naději, kterou nedokázal vyslovit.

Lance na něj jen rychle pohlédl, tvář bledou, oči stále až příliš vyvalené.

„Mohu použít satelity Jacomiru, abych – Keithe, chceš, abych ti to vysvětloval, nebo chceš, abych to _prostě udělal!_ Kryj mě, kurva drát, můžeme _odsud vyslat signál,_ můžeme jim doopravdy poslat naši polohu, možná, _panebože._ “

Keithův mozek si uvědomil, co se děje a okamžitě se otočil, pootevřel dveře jen na škvírečku ve snaze vidět do chodby před sebou, ale před očima mu vyskakovaly obrazy _Shira. Hunka. Pidge. Corana. Allury. Červené. Modré. Zámku._

Lance za jeho zády očividně přišel, jak fungují která tlačítka a mumlal něco o tom, jak to nebylo příliš odlišné od věcí zpátky na Zemi a následně si odkašlal. Ale hlas mu přesto přeskočil, když promluvil:

„Tohle je Lance a Keith, lidi, jsme naživu, jsme… tohle místo nemá jméno, ale nejbližší planeta je Jacomir a vy nás můžete najít – jsme na jejich, jako by, planetárním vězení, ale poslouchejte – je to tu nebezpečné, se špatnou technologií, musíte být fakt nenápadný, jako na úrovni Země, až se tady dostanete, jinak to bude znamenat špatný zprávy. Snažíme se odsud odejít – zamíříme přímo na Jacomir, pokusíme se vás odsaď kontaktovat, pokud se nám to povede.“ Lance to ještě jednou zopakoval a poté přenos ukončil.

Keith se chystal rozběhnout, když spatřil _jeho._

Vysoký mimozemšťan se vynořil z výtahu. Oči měl vysoko na obličeji, postavu hubenou, částečně pokrytou brněním, zbytek obalený hrubým, upnutým koženým oděvem a botami ke kolenům. U pasu měl brutálně zubaté čepele.

Čepele, které roztrhaly hrdlo jednoho z Galranů, vykuchaly dalšího a následně probodly lebku jejich kapitánovi.

_Akros._

V nějakém tlumeném koutku jeho mysli si spojil pár událostí, šeptandu… Akros pracoval pro Keegin Dras. Ale na tom nezáleželo – ne, záleželo na tom, _jak se odsud kurva odstanou._ Zavřel dveře tak rychle a tiše, jak jen dokázal – Akros se díval přímo k bezpečnostní kanceláři, nikde jejich směrem. _Zatím._

„Vypni to!“ zašeptal ostře Lancovi.

Lance jej okamžitě uposlechnul, ačkoliv neměl nejmenší ponětí, jaké hrozbě to čelili. Keith se zoufale rozhlédl po pokoji. Naštěstí jim poskytla únik další ventilační mřížka na zdi těsně vlevo od dveří.

Keith se přitisknul k té zdi a namířil prstem vzhůru. Lance mu vyskočil na ramena a odmontoval ji šperhákem rychleji, než kdy předtím. Keith ji zachytil dřív, než spadla na zem. Lance opatrně vklouznul do ventilační šachty a Keith mu mřížku podal, než vyskočil a s Lancovou pomocí vklouznul dovnitř. Jakmile se mu povedlo vtisknout vedle Lance, pomohl mu přidržet kryt ventilace na místě, zatímco jej přišroubovával zpátky.

Pomalu se plazili pryč, Lance těsně před ním, když Keith slyšel, jak se dveře otvírají.

Popadl Lance za kotník a přinutil jej znehybnět. Keith si nemyslel, že by je mohlo být vidět, i kdyby se Akros z nějakého důvodu rozhodl hledět přímo do ventilátoru, ale neodvažoval se otočit, aby si to ověřil. Sotva se odvažoval dýchat.

„Dras, tví strážní se zřejmě rozhodli, že dnešek byl vhodný pro trochu Urus. Stejně jako náš poslední obchodní kontakt. Dorazil na naši schůzku brzy a… No, všichni se zřejmě velmi dobře baví v koupelně.“ Akros zněl mírně pobaveně.

Lance se v Keithově sevření třásl. Poznával ten hlas. Ani jeden z nich by jej v životě nedokázal zapomenout.

 _„Je to pravda?“_ Drasin hlas byl trhavý, ozvěna skrze komunikační spojení. _„Kolik jsi toho viděl?“_

„Dost. Nechám je všechny nahradit – můžeš je všechny osobně odstranit, jakmile to… všechno dostanou z těla.“

_„Není třeba mého přímého zákroku – pár týdnů služby dole u Rudých pokojů by je mělo naučit. Nech je nějakou dobu naslouchat každičké té zpustlé duši.“_

Keith cítil, jak jej přepadá slepá panika, v hrdle se mu usazuje strach.

„Prozatím zůstanu tady – má práce v Prašné čtvrti je dnes v noci hotova.“

_„Děkuji ti, Akrosi.“_

Přenos skončil, dveře se otevřely a zase zavřely.

Lance rozmrznul. Keith prakticky padnul. Oba byli stále zticha. Po pár vteřinách se Lance opět začal plazit a s menšími obtížemi našel cestu zpátky do výtahové šachty. Oba zírali na počítač – měli na cestu zpátky sotva dvacet minut.

Keith již (tak trochu) naplánoval uspěchaný odchod. Otočil se k jedné z bytelnějších trubek a natáhl se pro hrubý modrý kabel vedle ní. Neměl tušení, k čemu vedl, ale na tom nezáleželo – záleželo jedině na tom, že byl zhruba stejně široký, jako průměrný kus provazu. Odtrhl jej od přístupové bedny, poté jej několikrát obmotal okolo trubky a pevně zauzloval.

Lance na něj zíral. Jedinkrát zavrtěl hlavou, ústa stisknutá do úzké linky, která jako by říkala _v žádným případě, ani náhodou, ty lehkovážný tupče._

Keith jej ignoroval a popadl drát – slezl dolů po improvizovaném laně. Výtah byl někde pod nimi, ale neexistoval způsob, jak říct, kdy se zase vrátí.

Lance vydal frustrovaný zvuk, ale rychle opět přišrouboval mřížku zpátky a následoval Keitha, který po kabelu sklouzl níž, aby mu udělal místo.

Lance po něm vrhnul vražedným pohledem. Keith se na něj zazubil. V žilách měl tolik adrenalinu z toho, že málem narazili na Akrose, Chladnokrevného řezníka, že mu nezáleželo, jak vysoko, jak blízko smrti byli, nebo jak moc hrozilo, že je chytí. Jediné, na čem mu záleželo, bylo, aby tuhle zatracenou loupež _dokončili_ a to _už skoro měli._

Povolil své sevření a začal sklouzávat dolů krkolomnou rychlostí. Ozvalo se vysoké vyjeknutí, které utichlo téměř v okamžiku, kdy začalo, a Lance začal rovněž prudce sestupovat.

Během pár sekund se dostali k místu, kudy původně vlezli dovnitř a prolezli skrz přesně ve chvíli, kdy se výtah opět začal hýbat. Slezli obtížnou, uzoučkou stezkou, tentokrát zariskovali více a posledních pár metrů seskočili – nasadili bolestné grimasy, když jejich nohy a chodidla zaprotestovaly proti nárazu. Bez zastavení prolezli do ventilační šachty a zastavili se pouze, aby zakryli jejich trasu. V době, kdy po hlavě padali do pokoje, Keith lapal po dechu.

Což nebyl nejmenší problém, jelikož Nahraný Keith rovněž zoufale potřeboval vzduch.

_„Lance, ty stvůro, nemůžu…“_

Nahraný Lance vydal udýchaný smích: _„Já… jsem tady stvůra? …Zatraceně, Keithe… úplně jsi mě… zničil.“_

Lance se svalil do místnosti, nahradil mřížku a okamžitě trhnul za zip své letecké kombinézy. Keith popadl tašku přes rameno a všechno naházeli do ukryté přihrádky, včetně jejich leteckých kombinéz, zatímco se rychlostí světla svlékli.

Skočili do postele ve víru pohybů, přikrývky rozházené všude možně, spolu s jejich oblečením. Oba byli pořádně zpocení a trochu poškrábaní z jejich šíleného sestupu.

Bylo to až příliš dokonalé, vážně. Keith mohl sotva uvěřit, že jim to vyšlo. Vlastně tomu nezačne věřit, dokud si nevyzvednou krystaly z odpadků a odjedou zpátky do Dagosu, aniž by je někdo odhalil.

Nahrávka skončila přesně, když na něj Lance pohlédl. Keith popadl počítač, vypl to a okamžitě zvukový záznam smazal. Lance se zasmál, hlas stejně ochraptělý, jako měl v nahrávce.

„Dokážeš uvěřit, že jsme to právě udělali?“ Lance se rozvalil Keithovi na hrudník, srdce jim pod kůží bušila o závod – mohl cítit, jak se obě jejich těla napínají vahou toho, co se právě událo. V tu chvíli jim oběma velmi vážně hrozil infarkt.

„Ne,“ přiznal a cítil se stejně zničeně, jako zněl. „Ne, nemůžu.“

Lance jej políbil a nebylo to nic jiného než oslava: _kurva drát, jsme naživu._ Keith mu to oplatil, vášnivě, ale krátce.

Ozvalo se hlasité zabušení na dveře a oni oba nadskočili. Náhle se okolní svět stal velice skutečným – Keithovy uši zaznamenaly potlesk, hulákání a vrčení zvenčí pokoje.

„McClainové?“ Croliat sípal, když mluvil. „Já… nemůžu vás tam nechat o nic déle. Hodina už před nějakou dobou uběhla…“

Croliatova slova následovalo zklamané syčení a kletby a Keith mohl slyšet, jak se vlkovitý mimozemšťan odvrátil od dveří, aby po nich štěknul a křikem je utišil. Lance se zazubil, bez dechu, ale očividně připravený čelit veřejnosti.

„Hned jsme venku,“ zakřičel a přitom se naklonil přes Keitha. „Jenom, ehm, musím najít oblečení.“

 _„Ani nemusíš!“_ ozvalo se od někoho, kdo byl přitisknutý ke dveřím a následoval nadšený výsměch a povzbuzování.

Keith obrátil oči v sloup a započal vlastní hledání. Zabralo jim pouze minutu, než se oblékli, ačkoliv nevypadali ani zdaleka tak uhlazeně jako dříve toho večera – make-up rozmazaný, vlasy zpocené a slepené, oblečení pomuchlané). Keith strčil svou červenou klipsnu do vlasů a šálu do tašky. Lance se neobtěžoval s korzetem a rovněž jej strčil do jejich tašky přes rameno. Modrou košili měl zapnutou nakřivo. Nakoukl do tašky, aby překontroloval jejich majetek.

„Počítače, deodorant… voda. Voda – dej mi trochu,“ zaprosil a pustil se do ní téměř v okamžiku, kdy mu Keith polní láhev předal do ruky. Spokojeně si oddechnul, jakmile dopil a věnoval Keithovi mrknutí, když se natáhl, aby mu pevně sevřel ruku. Jemný třas jeho končetin Keithovi vše prozradil – Lance začínal vyšilovat, ale dokázal to dobře zamaskovat.

„Myslím, že zvládnu _část druhou_ doma, bez jakéhokoliv publika,“ řekl a ačkoliv jeho tón byl čistě škádlivý, ústa a oči měl vážné. _Musíme si promluvit._

„Nezničil jsem tě právě náhodou?“ zeptal se Keith hlubokým, posměšným hlasem, zatímco přikývl. _To rozhodně._

 _„Zopakuj to!“_ ozvalo se vrčivé pobídnutí od jejich zapálených fanoušků.

Lance počkal, než Keith naposledy zkontroloval pokoj, než přikývnul. Poté přešel ke dveřím a trhnutím je otevřel. „Croliate, dobrá práce!“ Dal vlkovitému mimozemšťanovi poslední z krystalů, které si s sebou přinesli. „Doufám, že ses bavil stejně dobře jako já?“

Keith se objevil za Lancem a majetnicky mu obtočil ruku okolo pasu, když se Croliat chystal k odpovědi. Mimozemšťan prudce sklapnul a přidušeně vydal: „Já, já… jo.“

Několik rukou se odvážilo dotknout – očividně neviděli, jak na parketě Lance málem zlomil něčí zápěstí a Keith druhou osobu srazil přímo na čumák – a tak Keith zlomil prsty, které mu byly nejblíž a to se o zbytek postaralo. Smích a hvízdání přivítaly ochraptělý výkřik bolesti. Následoval další potlesk pro ně dva, při kterém se Lance pyšně vypjal, i když se v Keithově sevření třásl.

 _„Domů, hned,“_ řekl mu Keith do ucha, dost hlasitě na to, aby je slyšeli i ostatní.

Vypochodovali skrz skupinu, která nyní čítala dva tucty posluchačů, která se mezitím možná i stačila udělat (Keith byl ohromen, když si uvědomil, že to _měl vážně u prdele,_ potom, co se právě stalo na samotném vrcholku této budovy).

Lance a Keith vyšli z klubu s hlavami vztyčenými. Lance zamrkal na barmanku, která mu mrknutí oplatila, zatímco Keith vrhal vražedné pohledy na pár očumujících ksichtů.

Když se dostali ven, vykračovali si loudavě, Lance předstíral, že chodí s menšími obtížemi, a onu přetvářku udržovali až, dokud se nedostali zpátky k jejich nákladnímu vznášedlu – v tu chvíli okamžitě zvážněli, jakmile si byli jistí, že je nikdo nesleduje.

Keith se rozběhl k postranní uličce plné odpadků, Lance mu byl v patách. Bylo docela snadné spatřit jejich brašny, které spočívaly na hromadě smetí, které pocházelo z Drasiny budovy. Prozkoumali tuhle uličku už před týdny, pod rouškou noci – žádné kamery, pouze hlídky strážných, které se zde ukazovaly zhruba jednou za hodinu. A pokud se drželi časového plánu, hlídka kolem prošla před dvaceti minutami. Keith vylezl navrch a ignoroval slizké, štěrkovité věci, kterých se jeho ruce dotýkaly. Následně těžké tašky shodil dolů k Lancovi.

Seskočil a popadl dvě z nich, stejně jako Lance a odspěchali zpátky k náklaďáku. Hodili je dozadu, přikryli je plachtou, naskočili dovnitř a vystřelili odsud.

Lance se odvážil promluvit až ve chvíli, kdy nelítostné Whiero City ztratili z dohledu.

„Já… já nevím, co zpracovat jako první.“

„Můžu ti říct, na co myslím já,“ nabídl Keith, zatímco řídil, oči upřené na poušť před sebou. „A to je, že cokoliv se s tou zprávou stane, stane se. Ale musíme se ujistit, že Akros _nikdy_ nezíská důvod s námi něco řešit.“

Lance energeticky přikývnul, hlas ochraptělý: „Dobrá. Pojďme se tedy vypořádat s tímto. _Co to má kurva znamenat?_ “

„Měl jsem si to uvědomit.“ Keith udeřil jednou rukou do volantu. „Mluvili o tom, že se Dras dostala k místu, kde jsme havarovali, jako první a Akros… Akros byl…“

„Naše rozkošné představení obyvatel tohohle kusu šutru, jo, byl jsem tam.“ Lance si oběma rukama promnul tvář a zašklebil se, když z nich zřejmě ucítil odpadky. „Ech. Dobrá. Myslím, že jsme čistý. Neviděly nás žádné kamery. Jeden uvolněný kabel v náhodné výtahové šachtě nestačí na to, aby… Navíc, máme zatraceně solidní alibi. Croliat a asi dvacet dalších nám to může potvrdit.“

Keith souhlasně přikývnul. „Jasně. Dokázali jsme to. Lanci – vážně jsme to dokázali.“

Následovala odmlka a pak Lance zavýsknul. „To teda! Pokud nebereme tu jednu chvíli, kdy jsem se strachy málem posral, tohle byla jedna z  _nejdrsnějších_ věcí, které jsem kdy udělal. _V životě._ “

Keith následoval Lancova příkladu a odstrčil stranou všechen strach, který cítil při pohledu na Akrose, při pomyšlení na to, že by je ten vrahoun našel…

„Vytáhni můj počítač – playlist pět, skladba čtyři.“

Lance udělal, jak mu bylo řečeno, a vytáhnul hlasitost, jak to jen šlo. Začal se smát, když se ozvala první brknutí kytar. A následně začal zpívat s nimi, křičel své nadšení – možná, že trochu pozměnil text s úlisným mrknutím na Keitha, který se zazubil, ostře jako žiletka.

„ _Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the boys are pretty — oh won’t you please take me home!_ “

******

 

Yathir druhého dne ráno sešel ze schodů a setkal se se dvěma doširoka zubícími se kovboji. Keith nedokázal potlačit smích při pohledu na jeho šokovaný výraz.

„Nečekal jsi, že přežijeme?“ zeptal se. Opřel se zády o Lance a zvedl jednu nohu na stoličku a hověl si tam, jako by stále ještě nebyl nabitý energií. Předchozí noc spal jako zabitý, ale stále byl ještě rozbolavěný a neklidný z napětí zatraceně dobře odvedené práce.

„Jo, Yathire, není to drsný? – obzvlášť jelikož jsme ti zpátky přinesli dáreček!“ Lance strčil do sáčku s krystaly na pultu, z kterého se půlka vysypala a brilantně se leskla v ranním slunci.

„Oba jste šílení,“ řekl Yathir rozhodně. Ale brzy se rovněž usmál. „A hádám, že to vám hraje do karet. Věděl jsem, že to přežijete.“ Jeho klidná důvěra byla tak ujišťující, že se Keithův úsměv roztáhl. Yathir sešel zbytek schodů a rychle zamrkal, když si prohlédl drahý nepořádek na baru. „Jsem jen poněkud šokovaný, že jste toho získali… pokud mi dáváte čtvrtinu z toho, co jste sebrali, jak jste dostali ven vůbec _tohle to_?“

„Protože jsme _šampioni_!“ zakřičel Lance jásavě a postavil se na své barové stoličce. „Máme dost na loď. Máme dost na vstupní hesla, identifikační známky, na zatracenou _královskou gardu_ a já si koupím tu ostřelovačskou pušku, po které pokukuju a kurva drát, Yathire. _Jsme hotovi._ “

Udělal hlubokou úklonu a Keith, který Lancovo veselí cítil jako onu hmatatelnou, nakažlivou věc, kterou bylo, se natáhl pro jeho košili a přitáhl si jej do rozpačitého, úžasného polibku hlavou dolů.

„Celý týden Urus a stále dokážete tohle? Vás dva by měli prozkoumat v laboratoři,“ řekl Yathir suše. Začal sbírat krystaly. Lance se odtáhl od Keitha a následně se opět usadil na svoji židli. „Co máte dneska v plánu?“

„Potkáme se s Brishou a Zanem _U_ _Jorlacka_ , abychom se mohli pochlubit, jak jsme strávili noc – tou částí s párty, ne tou s krádeží,“ vysvětlil Lance. Položil ruku Keithovi na stehno. „Docela bych si to chtěl někdy zopakovat, bez hrozby kolosální loupeže nad našimi hlavami. Ale, ehm, ne nikde, kde to patří Dras.“

„Možná najdeme nějaký podnik na Jacomiru,“ navrhl Keith, ačkoliv jej ta představa bodla u srdce.

Yathir uklidil váček stranou a opřel se o pult. „Ale prozatím nebuďte příliš nápadní, nedělejte…“

„Nebudeme se těmi penězi vytahovat zleva zprava,“ řekl Keith a spustil ruku, aby sevřel tu Lancovu. „Odvedeme pár dalších práciček, zůstaneme tu přinejmenším ještě pár týdnů – pomalu nakoupíme, co budeme potřebovat k odjezdu.“

„Probrali jsme to a chceme se ujistit, že dostaneš vše, co ti dlužíme, Yathire,“ usmál se Lance smutně. „Ačkoliv to nebude stačit. Pravděpodobně by to nikdy nemohlo stačit.“

Yathir zakroutil hlavou. „Neudělal jsem toho tak moc. Nedělejte, jako bych byl váš zachránce. Dal jsem vám dvěma jídlo a střechu nad hlavou – vy jste tam ven šli sami a sami jste si taky vysloužili své jmění. Udrželi se naživu.“

„Koukej, nemůžeš nám říct, abychom ti nebyli vděční,“ odporoval Keith. „Protože mít bezpečnou domovskou základnu – to… tohle není něco, čemu můžeš vyměřit cenu. Není to nic, co bys musel udělat, nezáleže na tom, co jsme pro tebe tam na poušti udělali. A vím, že s námi neodejdeš…“

„Ne. Ne, neodejdu. Tohle je moje místo. A já se k němu hodím. Vy dva… vy dva musíte odejít. Vydláždili jste si svou cestu domů a nyní chci, abyste se po ní vydali. Dva týdny mi připadají jako vhodná doba. O nic déle.“ Yathir se k nim natáhl dvěma rukama, pocuchal Lancovi vlasy, poplácal Keitha po rameni.

Lance přikývl, oči mu zářily. „Dobrá. Dobrá, jasný. Ale…“ Odkašlal si. „Dneska oslavujeme – pojďme, Brisha a Czanliu už na nás pravděpodobně čekají.“

„Jděte, bavte se a ne, že se opijete,“ varoval je Yathir. „A to říkám pouze proto, že posledně jste se do vašeho pokoje pokusili vylézt venkem….“

Keith se zasmál, zatímco Lance to přešel mávnutím rukou. „Jo, jo, ale alespoň mi Keith změkčil dopad.“

„A já jsem se alespoň poté dostal dovnitř bez problémů, zatímco ty jsi s hanbou musel vejít předními dveřmi,“ připomněl mu Keith samolibě, zatímco si natahoval svůj kožený kabát a ujistil se, že všechny nože jsou připevněné na svých místech.

Lance si oblékl vlastní kabát, upravil si pouzdra na zbraně a zazubil se: „A já přitom měl skvělý výhled na tvůj zadek. Navzdory těm modřinám to byla dobrá noc.“

Yathir se jim za zády zasmál, když odešli, aby zamířili do Huttonu. Zaparkovali v jejich obvyklé postranní uličce a přešli přes ulici směrem k Jorlackovu salónu. Keith na okamžik zazíral do prázdna. „Huh. Vážně… vážně odsud brzy odejdeme.“

Lance popadl jeho ruku a popotáhnul. „Já vím. Prostě… pojďme si prostě teď trochu užít a se všemi těmi emocionálními sračkami se vypořádat později, ju? Tohle se nějak zkomplikuje, prostě to cítím – můžeme to, prozatím, neřešit?“

Keith stisknul jeho prsty a bezhlesně souhlasil.

Vstoupili společně a před nimi se téměř okamžitě objevili Brisha a Czanliu. Z davu, který tady byl na oběd, se ozvalo pár zajásání a výsměšného pokřikování.

„Ehm, co?“ zeptal se Lance zmateně.

Gunthra na ně uraženě našpulila rty, prošla kolem nich a věnovala Lancovi dlouhé poplácání po hlavě. „Jsem ve vás tak zklamaná, chlapci. Snažila jsem se vás přistihnout v akci už _věky_. Ty karty minulý týden rozhodně nestačily.“ Bujaře se zasmála, zatímco na ni Lance a Keith prázdně zírali, když vyšla ze dveří.

Czanliu zavrtěl hlavou a zazubil se, když vysvětlil: „Croliat se stavil na rychlou předávku s Gunthrou – vychloubal se Casporovi tím, že strávil noc tím, jak dostával zaplaceno za to, jak poslouchal vás‑“

„Přestaň,“ zvedl Keith ruku. Následně si promnul obličej, zatímco po Lancovi skrz prsty vrhnul vražedným pohledem. „Občas se divím, proč se do takových věcí k čertu nechám ukecat.“

 _„Kurva, ono je to pravda!“_ ozval se odněkud nadšený výkřik.

Lance přešel k baru a v každém jeho kroku bylo zřejmé veselí. „Protože jsem plný skvělých nápadů! A to byl _velice_ dobrý nápad!“

Brisha se usadila vedle Lance a jemně jej šťouchla do ramene. „Jsi nestydatější, než někteří Zanovi kolegové. Z tohohle se nevzpamatuji.“

Barmanka, postarší žena jménem Rynsu, přisunula Lancovi hrnek čaje, z kterého se ještě kouřilo. „Pij a drž hubu. Na to, jakou jsi měl noc, jsi až příliš hlučný.“

Keith si odfrknul, když na ni Lance vyplázl jazyk, jakmile se otočila. Keith si byl docela jistý, že si je za to lidi budou dobírat příští dva týdny – a byl naprosto spokojený s tím, že tohle bude nejhorší následek jejich loupeže.

Zan Keitha poplácal po zádech, když se oba usadili – Keith se podvědomě přitisknul k Lancovi. „Ukázalo se, že jsem měl o tvojí výdrži pravdu. _Obdivuhodné._ Brisho, měli jsme na to vsadit nějaké peníze…“

Keith se otočil, aby po ní vrhl vražedný pohled, když se zahihňala. „Ach, ale já věděla, že budou v pořádku – neříkala jsem ti o celém týdni, který strávili…“

„No, uvidíme, pokud ti ještě někdy _něco_ prozradím,“ reptal Keith, zatímco se Lance schoulil k němu, aby jeho ramenem přidusil smích.

Keith mohl cítit, jak se uvolňuje. Vzrušení včerejší noci opadlo a vybledlo ve prospěch příjemného, snadného tepla – Lance po jeho boku, Brisha a Zan, kteří si z nich donekonečna utahovali.

Byl připravený tohle všechno nechat jít, ale jeho veselí kazil hořkosladký nádech… Lance řekl, že nelitoval toho, že havarovali na této planetě z nočních můr… A Keith s ním souhlasil. _Stále_ se tak cítil – příliš mnoho dobrých vzpomínek na Lance, proložených záblesky chvil strávených s Yathirem, Brishou, Zanem a Wesdru…

„Hm, možná, že Keith je trochu unavený,“ řekla Brisha a soucitně jej poplácala po zádech. „Koukejte na ten jeho nepřítomný výraz.“

„Hej, neryj do něj jen pro to, že zasněně přemítá o mě,“ bránil ho Lance, který v obou rukách svíral svůj teplý hrnek. „A Keith své povinnosti včera večer naplnil naprosto dostatečně. Dalo by se přímo říct, že se oné příležitosti _postavil_ zpříma.“

Brisha i Zan oba zasténali, ačkoliv Brishin sten se změnil v hihňání.

Keith se otřásl a vrátil se zpátky do přítomnosti. Právě se chystal říct vtip, pokusit se sám přijít s nějakou příšernou slovní hříčkou, kvůli které by Lance vyprskl ten obrovitánský doušek čaje, který si právě loknul, ale nikdy k tomu nedostal příležitost – přesně v tom okamžiku se barem rozlehlo hrobové ticho. V místnosti se objevilo pár temnějších stínů, když so do _Jorlacka_ nahrnulo několik lidí. Jeden z poskoků majitele baru odběhl dozadu a zoufale vyděšeně opakovaně chrlil Jorlackovo jméno.

V čele skupiny stál Akros.

Lance odložil hrnek s čajem. Mírně se zatřásl a trocha se vylila na pult. Otočil se k čelem k mimozemšťanovi, který byl pravou rukou Keegin Dras. Keithova ruka okamžitě sklouzla k jedné z jeho čepelí. Snažil se udržet tak netečný výraz, jak jen byl schopen, ačkoliv jeho srdce dělalo, co mohlo, aby se mu prorazilo skrz hrudní koš.

Brisha a Czanliu očividně věděli, kdo to je – narovnali se a jejich vlastní ruce sklouzly k jakýmkoliv utajeným zbraním, které u sebe měli.

Akros přelétl hodnotícím pohledem celý salón. Dal rukou pokyn a jeho tlupa se rozdělila, zaujmula pozice poblíž rozličných zákazníků. Na okamžik nikdo ani nedutal.

Keithovy oči vystřelily směrem ke všem těm mohutným bouchačům, k jejich nacpaným kabátům, které očividně zakrývaly zbraně a bůhví, co ještě. Východy byly hlídané. Museli by si probojovat cestu ven… a pokud by se do šarvátky připojil Akros, nemuseli by vyhrát.

Jorlack se vynořil ze zadního pokoje, s pistolí v jedné ze sedmiprstých rukou. „Akrosi. Doufám, že máš zatraceně dobrý důvod strkat svůj ksicht do mého podniku.“

„Ano, to mám,“ odpověděl Akros přátelsky, než se otočil k Lanci a Keithovi: „McClainové. Ten přenos byl chyba.“

Keithovi se sevřel žaludek, ale pouze vystrčil bradu a řekl: „Jaký přenos? Omlouvám se, ale kdo jsi?“ Jeho mysl neustále přehrávala zvuk toho Galrana, umírajícího, zatímco jeho vnitřnosti vyhřezávaly na pouštní písek.

„Málem jste se dostali ven beze stopy,“ pokračoval Akros. Jeho otázky ignoroval, vůbec si jej nevšímal. „Ale hloupoučký pokus kontaktovat jakékoliv spojence z vnější máte… taková sentimentalita vás přišla draho.“

Lance vytáhl z pouzdra vlastní zbraň, a ani s sebou netrhnul, když bylo jeho směrem namířeno několik dalších z různých koutů pokoje. „Opět, nemáme nejmenší tušení, kdo k čertu si, kamaráde, ale nikdo tady nechce potíže.“ Keith byl na Lance tak zatraceně hrdý, hrdý na ten klidný, mírně vytočený způsob, kterým dovedl mluvit, aniž by v jeho hlase zazníval jediný náznak hrůzy, kterou musel cítit – hrůzy, která Keith zábla až do morku kostí.

Akrosovým chladným očím se v koutcích objevily vrásky, když se usmál. „To zajisté ne. Ale potíže jsou to, co jste hledali, když jste se včera v noci vydali do Rudého úsvitu. Nezajímá mě, kolik lidí vás vidělo či slyšelo se pářit – váš vzdor zůstal na našem komunikačním odkazu. A Keegin Dras vzdor neoceňuje. Stejně tak ani nerovnováhu v řádu tohoto světa, tak, jak je.“

Dřív, než stačili říct další slovo, Akros se otočil a namířil dlouhým prstem na Jorlacka: „Řekl jsi jim o tom komunikátoru?“

Jorlack si odfrknul. „Tihle dva jsou žoldáci a stejně jako většině žoldáků, které najímám, jim řeknu o jejich práci a nechám je být. Nevím a nezajímá mě, co si dělají ve svém volném čase. Takže ne, Akrosi, neřekl jsem jim to. Ale dostali se přes tebe a Dras?“ Jasně zelený pohled přelétl k Lanci a Keithovi, spolu s úšklebkem. „Jsou ještě schopnější, než jsem si uvědomil. A Dras ztrácí úroveň.“

Akros uznale naklonil hlavu. „Myslíš, že jsi připravený přebrat její místo?“

„Myslím, že chci, aby nestrkala prsty do mého města. Myslím, že bys měl jít, než tě zastřelím a pošlu jí _tvoje_ prsty coby zprávu, aby se _k čertu držela dál od věcí, do kterých je něco jenom mě._ “

Začala malá potyčka mezi jedním z Akrosových mužů a Jorlackovými zákazníky. Akrosův ranař – vypadal jako kříženec Sedluniho a jedné z těch mrchožravých ještěrek venku v poušti – mrštil zákazníkem na stůl a karta se obrátila. Ale až na zvuk tříštícího se skla, toho, jak všichni vyskočili na nohy a tasili své zbraně, nebyl slyšet jediný výstřel.

Napětí stoupalo. Keith rukama tisknul své čepele. Lance měl pistoli pozdviženou u pasu. _Nemůžeme zvítězit,_ pomyslel si Keith pochmurně, _ale zavrtáme do vás hezkých pár děr, než půjdeme k zemi._

Úder. Keithovo srdce toužilo odsud Lance _dostat_ , ale neexistoval způsob jak – a přesto byl sobecky vděčný, že ho tady má, po svém boku. Dokonce i tady. Dokonce i v jisté smrti.

Poté Akros pokynul svým mužům, aby odešli a oni tak učinili, jednotný zástup vystoupil ze dveří. Keith se neuvolnil, ani v nejmenším, ačkoliv Lancova ramena o neviditelný kousíček poklesly.

Akros se usmál na všechny přítomné a věnoval zvláštní pozornost Jorlackovi, Lancovi a Keithovi. „Uvidíme, zdali máte sílu přestát, co bude následovat. Dras byla dost laskavá na to, aby vám poskytla toto jediné varování – další revolty budou potrestány smrtí. Pokud budete mít štěstí, bude rychlá.“ Otočil se a zmizel ve dveřích.

Pár minut nikdo nepromluvil.

Následně se Jorlack otočil ke svým zákazníkům. „Pokud chcete zůstat a poslouchat naše plány ohledně „dalších rebelií“, jste vítání. Pokud nemáte koule se Dras postavit, pak vypadněte.“

Během deseti sekund uvnitř nikdo nezůstal, až na Jorlackův gang, Lance, Keitha, Brishu a Czanlia.

Lance si ke tváři zvedl roztřesenou ruku: „ _Coño, estaba seguro que_ … Kurva, omlouvám se, byl jsem si tak jistý, že tohle je konec. _Do prdele._ “

Keith se zvedl ze své stoličky, natáhl se, aby rukou sevřel Lancovo rameno, a promluvil k Jorlackovi: „Ty děláš něco, čím bys Dras nasral?“ Tohle dozajista nebylo jen o nich dvou a on byl podivně vděčný za to, že Dras zřejmě vybouchla z více důvodů, než jen jejich přenos – ten riskantní, zřejmě neuvěřitelně nebezpečný přenos (kterého se Keith nedokázal přinutit litovat).

„Pomalu si tady tvořím vlastní mocenskou základnu – nemám zájem o její město plné verbeže, ale nechce mi to věřit,“ řekl Jorlack a zastrčil svůj kvér zpátky do pouzdra. Obešel je a zahleděl se do stropu, na celý svůj salón, záda otočená k vstupním dveřím. „V Ithorle a Byothalu mám nyní dostatečný podíly. Zdá se, že si myslí, že udělám něco podobně střeleného jako, že ostatní města sjednotím proti ní. Jen si chci vydělat svůj podíl a odejít v míru na odpočinek. Jako se to povedlo vašemu kamarádovi Yathirovi.“

Lance a Keith si vyměnili pohledy. Lance se prudce postavil, odstrčil Keithovu ruku a zamířil k východu.

„Musíme zkontrolovat Yathira, pokud Akros přišel tady, musel…“ Keithovi ztuhla krev v žilách – _samozřejmě,_ že první museli jít do Dagosu, do _hostince_ …

Brisha, která stála u okna od chvíle, kdy Akros odešel, jej přerušila. „Lanci – Yathir, _on je tady._ “ Lance udělal pár kroků směrem k ní, zřejmě připravený za ním vyběhnout.

Všichni se otočili, když Yathir vrazil do dveří. Vypadal špinavě, krev mu crčela ze zubaté rány na spánku. Jeho křik byl ohlušující.

 _„Všichni okamžitě ven! Jsou tady bomby! VEN!_ “

V okamžiku, kdy doznělo poslední slovo, Jorlack a jeho lidé se dohnali k Yathirovi, prohnali se kolem něj a ven na ulici. Keith vyskočil ze své stoličky, když Yathir popadl Brishu a Lance, kteří k němu byli nejblíž. „Hned! Máte možná pět vteřin…“

Pět vteřin bylo zároveň dobře a špatně.

První bomby explodovaly přesně v tom okamžiku.

**_Pět._ **

Keith po příští vteřinu pouze cítil spalující bolest – ale povedlo se mu otevřít oči, šíleně, zoufale, aby se pohnul – aby našel Lance…

**_Čtyři._ **

Výhled se mu rozmazal kouřem, zaclonil sžíravým horkem, jak k němu vystřelily plameny, ale mohl vidět, že Yathir Lance držel v pevném sevření. A to bylo _dobře,_ přesně tak to mělo být… _Lance, pryč, naživu._ Brisha řičela jméno svého bratra – Keith mohl tak tak rozeznat Czanlia, který se plazil pryč od té pohromy, Brishu, který ho k sobě přitahovala, vlekla ho pryč, zatímco nad ním brečela.

**_Tři._ **

Celý jeho bok byl v plamenech a věděl, že odněkud valila krev, jelikož mu ruce neustále podjížděly, zatímco se snažil posadit – vyklouznul zpod hořícího kusu dřeva, klopýtl, padl na kolena, kašlal. Červená vyprskla na sežehnutou podlahu pod ním. Keith cítil, jak mu končetiny ochabují – tělo upadalo do šoku z jakékoliv smrtelné rány, kterou utržil. Ale nemohl přestat snažit se dostat k Lancovi – musel se snažit až do posledního dechu…

Přesně v tom okamžiku se Lance Yathirovi vysmeknul.

**_Dva._ **

_„Ne,“_ zasténal Keith ochraptěle, oči nyní plné slz, zatímco kouř všechno ztěžoval – vidění, dýchání, křičení, aby Lance _zůstal pryč, nepřibližoval se._

Lance se k němu dostal, čelist zaťatou, oči divoké, planoucí tak, že se mohly rovnat plamenům, které je obklopovaly – zvedl Keitha, klopýtnul dozadu a spadli na zem těsně u dveří. Lance vykřiknul. Keith mu nemohl pomoci, dokonce ani, když se Lance zvedl. Naklonil se ke Keithovi, aby jej odtáhl. Tolik se jej snažil zachránit a Keith pouze toužil sebrat dost vzduchu na to, aby na něj mohl zařvat: _vzdej_ _to_ a  _vypadni odsud._

**_Jedna._ **

A v tu chvíli vybouchl zbytek výbušnin.

******

 

_O dva týdny později, zhruba dva tisíce světelných let daleko_

******

Té noci byla řada na Pidge, aby dohlížela na sondy.

Navrhla je ona, ale Hunk je během posledních pár měsíců doplnil o pár zatraceně drsných vylepšení. Zesílené signály, detektory tepla, stabilizátory, které naskočily, jakmile detekovaly překážku. Pidge přispěla nějakým šifrováním a maskováním a nyní je dokonce produkovali masově s materiály, které jim štědře poskytl národ Olkari.

Blikající majáky roztroušené vesmírem, které v nekonečné prázdnotě hledaly pouhé dvě živé bytosti.

Pidge si stáhla vlasy do ohonu. Lance ji dříve za její pramínky často tahal, s laskavým úsměvem ve tváři. _„Chybí mi, jak jsem svojí hermanitě zaplétal vlasy. Hádám, že by sis je asi nenechala narůst, abych si s nimi mohl hrát, co?“_ Možná, že to částečně udělala kvůli němu. Možná že nějaká hloupá, dětinská část jejího nitra to Lancovi chtěla dopřát, i když tady nebyl a nemohl to vidět.

„Hej, vadila by ti menší společnost?“

Pokrčila rameny. „To záleží. Chystáš se znovu pokusit přeprogramovat Rovera, aby zpíval _Devětadevadesát flašek_?“

Matt se jí vysmál a posunul se, aby se postavil před komunikační soubor, který Coran, Hunk a Pidge navrhli, aby pojmul širokou škálu informací, které k nim sondy posílaly. „Nope, jen jsem se chtěl pokusit vyčistit nějaký ten statický šum, který se k vám dostává. Nic z toho nevypnu ani nevytuším, slibuji.“

„Jasně, jen do toho.“ Natáhla se, aby se dotkla jeho ruky, pevně ji sevřela ve své. Cítila hrubé mozoly z jeho oblíbené zbraně – bojové hole. Protože její jemný, mírný, nerdí starší bratříček byl nyní zkušený v boji s  _několika_ zbraněmi.

Usmála se na něj a nechala tu bolest jít – brala by Matta zpátky jakýmkoliv způsobem, v jakémkoliv stavu, jakékoliv formě a tohle rozhodně nebylo to nejhorší, co si představovala.

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi příjemné ticho.

Pokaždé, když byla Pidge na řadě, aby dohlížela na frekvence, se mysl se vrátila zpátky na začátek, prošla po známých stezkách své paměti posledními jedenácti měsíci. Ve snaze najít cokoliv, co mohla přehlédnout. Nějaké malé vodítko, nebo naprosto zřejmý náznak, který by vedl k Lanci a Keithovi, naživu a zpátky doma.

Schoulila se ve své židli do klubíčka a ignorovala, jak Matt čachroval s jejich vybavením a mumlal si o  _inherentně problematických akčních rádiech_ a _subsonických interferencích._

Zhruba před jedenácti měsíci, na nudné, rutinní průzkumné misi Lance a Keith zmizeli ze skenů na Zámku. Jednu vteřinu tam byli, druhou nikde nic. Byla tam Galranská loď – _dokonale_ zamaskovaná. Ukázala se jen na dost dlouho, aby ji zaznamenali – a následně otevřela červí díru a zmizela.

Allura byla dost klidná na to, aby vyslala varování Yujinům, že Galrané se již připravovali napadnout jejich soustavu, než obrátila veškerou pozornost na to, aby Lance a Keitha dostali zpátky – a první, co udělala, bylo přizpůsobit jejich systémy, aby nacházely náznaky plavidla.

Jejich stopu nebylo snadné vypozorovat, ale měli Alluru, Pidge, Hunka a Corana, plus sledovací systém, který zdokonalovali za pomocí techniky Olkarijských, takže se jim povedlo najít nenápadná znamení. Otevřeli tutéž červí díru, pronásledovali loď – _jedinkrát_ ji ztratili a následně ji opět našli, když se vrátila do akčního rádia jejich senzorů.

Pidge si pamatovala, jak jistí si tehdy byli, že nalezení Lance a Keitha je nevyhnutelné. Nikdo nepochyboval. Ale galranští špehové – jejich maskovací štíty byly silné a Pidge z hloubi duše nenáviděla, že se Galranům podařilo ji v tomhle porazit.

Její tým s nejvyšším vypětím zvládl loď zadržet, vstoupit na ni a nalézt tam špehy s pochmurnými úšklebky – během těch pár minut, kdy je ztratili z dohledu, byli Lance a Keith přemístěni na jiné plavidlo.

_„Jsou pryč. Na jedné ze stovek vězeňských transportů. Možná, že je, pokud přežijí, najdete coby další pár Šampionů? Nebyl bys na ně hrdý, Černý paladine?“_

To se Shirovi nelíbilo. Zvedl velitele špehů z podlahy za pomocí své galranské paže. Allura ho musela uklidnit, aby mu zabránila jej uškrtit.

Pidge Shira nikdy neviděla takhle rozrušeného. Děsilo ji to.

A poté se věci pouze zhoršily.

Galranští špehové neměli žádné informace, které by jim mohli poskytnout. A tou dobou už se veškeré ostatní stopy rozpustily do nicoty kosmu.

Takže udělali jednou věc, která je napadla – začali pořádat nájezdy na galranské věznice.

Pidge našla tu první – na oběžné dráze planety, kterou si Galrané podrobili teprve nedávno. Měli v plánu ji brzo osvobodit, ale nyní, bez Voltronu…

Ryner shromáždila dost Olkarijských lodí, aby je udělala mocnými protivníky, dokonce i bez jejich masivní zbraně, a oni vzali vězení útokem, plnou silou. Keith a Lance tady nebyli, ale zatímco využili momentu překvapení, Pidge vyslala virus, který se rozšířil celým vězeňským systémem – každičkou lodí, každičkým planetárním vazebným centrem a táborem. Rychle ji odřízli, ale bylo již příliš pozdě.

Takhle našla svého otce.

A tak rovněž zjistila, že Lancův a Keithův vězeňský transport se nikdy nedostal do své cílové destinace.

Shiro ani nezaváhal, aby přikázal jejich flotile (Olkarijským a národu Kelik, další rase, která existovala nedaleko ve stejném sektoru a stavěla se Galranům na odpor) vydat se přímo do věznice, ve které se nacházel Pidgin táta.

Pidge se opět nenáviděla, za onu úlevu, kterou cítila, když konečně dostala svého otce zpátky, protože kdyby Lance a Keith nebyli… Ale nedokázala potlačit vděčnost za příšerné okolnosti, které ji dovedly zpátky k její rodině, k rodině, kterou milovala od narození a nyní ji měla tady na Zámku. Během prvních pár týdnů svému tátovi sotva dovolila se od ní vzdálit na více jak dva metry.

Její otec věděl o Voltronu všechno z šuškání ve věznici, ale zjištění, že to ona je Zeleným paladinem… to byl trochu šok.

_„Katie,“ vydechl Sam Holt. „To není možné… Ale byla jsi…“_

_„Celou tu dobu jsem vás hledala, tati,“ řekla Pidge a stiskla jednu z jeho rukou mezi svými. „A bojovala jsem. Udělala jsem to pro tebe a pro Matta a pro mámu, která zůstala doma. Ale nyní to musím udělat pro celý vesmír, přece jen v něm žijeme, ne? Ledaže bys úspěšně prokázal schopnost cestovat mezi paralelními…“_

_„Ne, ještě ne,“ řekl Sam se slabým úsměvem. „Ale, nemůžu… nemůžu to tak úplně přijmout. Rozumím tomu. Ani ve snu by mě nenapadlo se tě pokusit zastavit. Jen měj na mysli, že tvůj táta není tak čilý, jak tomu bývalo.“_

_Nyní byl vlastně docela svalnatý, mrštný a zjizvený. Pracovní tábor, který byl součástí vězení, jej každý den nutil k fyzické práci, s přestávkami na to, aby během jídel programoval a šifroval – jeho mysl i tělo byly neustále zaměstnávány mimo šest hodin spánku, které mu byly v noci dovoleny._

_„Tvůj bratr – je s jednotkou rebelů.“_

_„To už víme,“ vložila se do toho Pidge se zřejmou frustrací. „Jen jsem ještě nebyla schopna je vystopovat – podle uniforem nebylo možné nic…“_

_Její otec jí prohrábl volnou rukou dorůstající vlasy. „Mohu vám pomoc. Předával jsem jim informace, kdykoliv jsem mohl. Mám způsob, jak je kontaktovat…“_

_A tehdy jí Sam ukázal symbol Čepele Marmory._

Najít Matta bylo poté už hanebně snadné.

Matt byl zatvrzený a sežehlý, již navždy změněný. Díval se na ni očima příliš starýma na svůj věk, oděn do rozličných kousků brnění a v rukou svíral špičatou kovovou hůl, jako by se s ní narodil.

A poté řekl: _„Katie, tvoje vlasy jsou naprostá pohroma, co to má jako být?“_

Tehdy Pidge věděla, že pro jejího bratra ještě nebylo příliš pozdě.

_Kolivan vystoupil vpřed a nabídl jim své poněkud neomalené omluvy: „Nevěděli jsme, že byl v našich řadách. Komunikace mezi buňkami je strohá – tak se vyhýbáme odhalení. Tato konkrétní skupina byla okrajová jednotka s mnohými ne-Galrany. Neslyšeli jsme od nich již léta.“_

_„Rozumím,“ zaskřehotala Pidge._

_„Ale nyní budeme všechny informovat o vašich chybějících Paladinech,“ řekl Kolivan a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Pokud najdeme nejmenší náznak…“_

_„Ano,“ vložila se do toho Allura a začala Kolivana odvádět stranou, aby měli Pidge a Matt trochu času pro sebe. „Co se toho týče, jakékoliv informace máte…“_

_„Vyrostla jsi možná o palec,“ řekl Matt, když se k ní natáhl a sevřel ji v pevném objetí. Tvrdé plošky jeho těla byly neznámé, ale Pidge na tom nezáleželo. Tohle bylo totéž objetí, kterého se jí od něj vždy dostávalo. A rozbrečela se mu do hrudi, když – hlas mu na konci přeskočil – řekl: „Asi už budeš malá napořád, páni – ani měsíce ve vesmíru tvou vertikální nedostatečnost nedokázaly vyléčit.“_

_Když opustili základnu Čepele Marmory, Pidge měla svou rodinu téměř opět celou. Její matka byla doma na Zemi, v bezpečí._

_Lance a Keith… byli nyní její hlavní prioritou. Její jedinou prioritou. Nedokázala snést ztrátu dalších milovaných – Katie „Pidge Gunderson“ Holtová, členka Voltronu, něco takového prostě nedopustí._

„Hej, Katie,“ ozval se Matt tiše. „Máš šroubovák s…“

Pidge mu podala nářadí, které potřeboval, oči ani jedinkrát neodtrhla od frekvenčních vln.

„Skvěle, díky.“ Natáhla se k ní jeho ruka a jemně ji pohladila po hlavě. Pidge cítila, jak se jí do očí hrnou slzy. Lance tohle dělal neustále, a jelikož jí to silně připomínalo Matta, pokaždé si stěžovala jen minimálně.

Nyní jí stejné gesto od Matta připomínalo Lance. Ta bolest byla až příliš stejná a ona byla z toho neustálého utrpení tak _unavená_.

Její mozek ji vtáhl do dalších hořkosladkých vzpomínek – Matt, který přistoupil k nečinným Červeným a Modrým lvicím, stočených ke spánku. Dokud se Matt neotřel o jednu z mohutných tlap Modré a Lev se nevzbudil a neposlal Matta pozadu na zem, na zadek.

_Shiro se zhluboka nadechl a všechny si je prohlédl. „Včera v noci jsem si promluvil s Allurou a oba jsme se shodli – takhle dál pokračovat nemůžeme. Již je to měsíc. Galrané nás brzy najdou a půjdou po nás se vším, co mají.“_

A Galranům dlouho vzdorovat nemohli. Pidgin virus odhalil, že snahy Galranského císařství Červeného a Modrého paladina najít byly převážně opuštěny. Namísto toho se chtěli soustředit na napadení oslabeného Týmu Voltron.

_Hunk ucouvnul. „Nemůžeme. Modrá a Červená… jsou spojeny s Lancem a Keithem a Shiro, to je stejně dobré, jako…“ Hunk musel přestat, aby si z tváře otřel slzy a Pidge pochopila, co nedokázal doříct – sehnat nové Paladiny by bylo stejné, jako to vzdát. Jako by přiznali, že Lance a Keith by mohli být… pryč již napořád._

_Pidge polknula vlastní slzy a ruce, spuštěné podél boků, sevřela v pěsti. „Shiro, máme flotily. Yujiné jsou ochotni se k nám připojit. A nyní i Kelikové. A kontaktovali nás Rolo a Nyma – pár žoldáků je ochotno nám shánět info a…“ Pidge se zarazila, když Shiro zvedl ruku._

_„To všechno pomůže, ale nebude to stačit, Pidge. Potřebujeme Voltron.“_

_„Má pravdu,“ řekla Allura, tiše a smutně. „Bez něj nevydržíme. Omlouvám se.“_

_Coran jí položil ruku na záda a Shirovi rovněž, oči zastřené starostí. Ale nic neříkal._

_„Říkáš, že je nemůžeme hledat – říkáš, že je necháme samotné, kdekoliv jsou, dokonce i když mohou být zranění, nebo, nebo je mohou mučit nebo…“ začala Pidge, vzteklá a vyděšená._

_Shirovi ruply nervy._

_„Už nemáme dále na výběr! Nemůžeme jen hledat a hledat a zanedbávat naše povinnosti jako Voltron! Celý vesmír nemůže čekat, než je najdeme! A pokud zemřeme, pak je dozajista najít nemůžeme!“ Jeho ruce byly rovněž sevřené v pěsti, a divoce se třásly. „Trápí mě to stejně jako vás všechny, ale Lance a Keith od nás potřebují, abychom pokračovali v boji – musíme přežít dost dlouho na to, abychom je dostali zpátky.“_

_A Rudá se zvedla, zářivé oči upnula na Shira._

Shirovy oči se v tu chvíli naplnily slzami, ačkoliv odvedl dobrou práci, když se to snažil zamaskovat. Allura si promluvila s Černým lvem, vážně a uctivě, a následně Shiro a Černý lev vedli dlouhý rozhovor o samotě…

Nakonec měli Voltron zpátky.

Čepel Marmory je kontaktovala nedlouho poté, co vybojovali první bitvu s Galranským císařstvím od chvíle, co přišli o Lance a Keitha a znovu získali plnou sílu. Čepele jim předaly informace z Vrchního velitelství – Galrané byli v domnění, že Lance a Keith byli nalezeni, nebo že naverbovali nové Paladiny, ale nezajímalo je, jak tomu bylo doopravdy.

Jinými slovy, byli opět zcela odhodlaní se Voltronu zbavit. Žádný zájem o hledání ztraceného vězeňského transportu.

Pidge věděla, že by to bylo snazší, kdyby Galrané Lance a Keitha neúnavně hledali. Kdyby po nich pátral jako Voltron, tak Císařství, zvyšovalo to pravděpodobnost… A nyní to byli oficiálně jenom oni. A ani se tomu nemohli věnovat naplno.

Zavrtěla se a dopadla na ni ospalost, zatímco poslouchala, jak si Matt pohrává s přístroji. Aby se udržela vzhůru, otevřela pár bezpečnostních záznamů. Shiro byl v tréninkové místnosti a trénoval Tai chi, aby se udržel soustředěný. Koncentrovaný.

Allura se pohybovala po hlavním můstku, prohledávala mapy a dělala si poznámky. Pár myšek pobíhalo sem a tam, aby jí donesli jídlo. Coran byl poblíž a s někým komunikoval – možná, že s Čepelí Marmory. Měli ve zvyku využívat jej coby hlavní kontakt. Pidge si nebyla jistá, jak k tomu došlo, ale přijala to bez komentáře.

Hunk byl v hangáru a prováděl rutinní údržbu Modré, jako to dělal vždycky, každý týden. Pidge přemítala, jestli Hunkovo pouto s Modrou nyní konkurovalo tomu se Žlutým. Matt se k němu často připojoval. Jeho vlastní pouto s Modrou bylo zřejmé, ale Matt věděl a respektoval, že tohle byl Hunkův způsob jak se přiblížit Lancovi.

Červená k sobě nepouštěla nikoho kromě Shira – Hunk to zjistil rychle a brutálně.

„Hej, zdravím, lidičky,“ ozval se Matt a přitáhl tak k sobě Pidgin pohled. Zbytek Zámeckých myšek se prohánělo kolem něj a zvědavě pošťuchovalo kabeláž. „Ne, tentokrát vaši pomoc potřebovat nebudeme. Ale děkuji.“

Pidge chtěla navrhnout, že vlastně ano, že by mohla využít jejich pomoc, aby se dostala k tomu zatracenému hasáku, který Hunk nějak dokázal odkopnout hluboko pod konzoli do nedosažitelného růžku… Ale pak se frekvence, na kterou zírala už celé hodiny, _změnila._

Vyletěla ze svého křesla a udeřila do tlačítek na konzoli, zjišťovala, která sonda – předávaly si nyní signály mezi s sebou, cestovaly rychlostí světla ( _tak pomalu,_ ale prohledávaly _celičký vesmír_ ). Pidge musela přeskakovat od sondy k sondě, aby našla zdroj, ale jakmile se jí to povedlo, okamžitě jej otevřela a zesílila zvuk na maximum.

Statický šum a následně: _„…a Keith… tohle místo… Jacomir, a vy nás můžete najít… nebezpečné, se špatnou technologií… se sem dostanete, jinak to bude znamenat špatný zprávy… snažíme se odsud odejít… kontaktujeme vás odsaď, pokud se…. Opakuji, tohle je Lance a Keith…“_

Myši se rozběhly pryč. Matt vyskočil a okamžitě se k ní natáhl. „ _Quiznak,_ Katie, ty jsi to dokázala!“

Ale Pidge se nyní nemohla obtěžovat jej brát na vědomí. Měla příliš práce s tím, aby co nejrychleji praštila do tlačítka k širokému komunikačnímu kanálu na Zámku a zakřičela z plných plic: _„Kód Červená-Modrá! Kód Červená-Modrá! Lidi, lidi, našli jsme je!“_ Trochu se zadusila, brýle se jí zamlžily – kdy začala brečet? _„Máme souřadnice. Našli jsme je.“_

Mattovi se konečně podařilo získat její pozornost, když kolem ní pevně obtočil paže. Dovolila si přijmout jeho útěchu, ale jen na minutku. Mohla slyšet zoufalé výkřiky, které se ozývaly v chodbách, Alluřin hlas, který se rozezníval komunikátorem: _„Pidge, jsi si jistá?! Ne, samozřejmě, že jsi – Paladinové, hlaste se na můstku! Do brnění!“_

„Slyšel jsi princeznu,“ řekla Pidge, odtáhla se a otřela si tvář. „Musíme se obléct do brnění.“

Matt se na ni usmál. „Pro mě možná naposled – a vůbec mi to nevadí. Modrá je úžasná, ale dokážu říct, že Lance je její skutečný Paladin. On a nikdo jiný.“

„A Rudá je se Shirem pekelně neklidná, takže jsem si jistá, že to bude úleva i pro něj,“ pokusila se Pidge zažertovat, ale jediné, čeho dosáhla je, že se jí hrdlo stáhlo dalšími vzlyky. Nikdy předtím neměla sklony k pláči. Musí Lancovi i Keithovi nakopat zadky za to, že jí tohle to udělali. Měla spoustu nových triků, které by jim mohla ukázat.

Tým Voltron byl vlastně tvrdší, než kdy dřív- posledních pár měsíců je přinutilo trénovat tvrději než kdy dřív. Pravděpodobně by nyní mohli stát tváři v tvář Sendakovi a sejmout jej během zlomku vteřiny.

Přemítala, jestli bude konečně schopna Keitha porazit ve cvičném zápase. Nebo jestli Lance bude dost pozadu natolik, aby se vrátil ke svému tréninkovému režimu z prvního roku… Ale ne, Pidge odstrčila všechny teorie stranou – tyhle věci si už nadále nemusela _představovat._ Mohla jít _a sama si je zjistit._

Matt se rozběhl, rukou svíral tu její a táhl ji za sebou.

Nedokázala potlačit svůj široký úsměv. Když se dostala na můstek a viděla všechny ostatní v jejich brněních, tváře prakticky zářící, když Allura přivítala Matta a Pidge a následně bez okolků nabušila souřadnice do přístrojů…

Pidge věděla, že konečně budou mít jejich rodinu kompletní – ona neustálá dutá bolest, zlomené mezery v jejich týmu, to vše se zhojí.

„Jacomir a jeho sousední planety před deseti tisíci lety sotva opouštěly svou Dobu kamennou,“ informoval je Coran, zatímco se červí díra otevírala. „To, že nám Lance a Keith dovedli poslat zprávu, znamená, že tady mají technologie…“

„Ale proč ji nebyli schopni poslat až do teď?“ dokončil Shiro jeho úvahu.

„Na tom nezáleží,“ řekl Hunk s rozzářenýma očima. „Možná, že technika není až tak pokročilá, nebo tak něco. Na čem záleží je, že ji poslali – že je můžeme najít a přivést domů.“

Co Hunk neřekl bylo: _na čem záleží je, že víme, že jsou naživu._

Pidge si neuvědomila, nakolik si do té chvíle byla jistá, že jsou pryč a není jim pomoci. Musela se přinutit soustředit se na červí díru, na výstup na druhé straně a… Přišel její otec, aby se postavil vedle ní, oči rozzářené nadšením i za ni. Matt a Sam sice Lance a Keitha neznali osobně, ale věděli toho dost – a Matt věděl ještě více, díky jeho poutu s Modrou.

„Červená vyšiluje,“ vydechl Shiro, oči vyvalené. „Keith je tady.“

„Modrá taky řádí, jako zběsilá,“ dodal Matt. „Ale je tady…“

„Štít,“ dokončila Allura. Mračila se, když se jim systém ukázal ve výhledu. Ale není tak silný, ačkoliv je obdivuhodné, že dokáží vydat dost energie, aby pokryli celou planetu – ale to není Jacomir.“

„Ne, má označení 2657-AbbDn,“ Coran si promnul knír. „Před deseti tisíci lety byla neobydlená.“

„Očividně tomu tak už není,“ řekl Sam. Prohlédl si hvězdné mapy a následně záznamy energie. „Ten štít je poháněný několika stanicemi mimo planetu, v oběžné dráze. Zajímavé.“

„Červená chce zamířit tam dolů.“ Shiro zíral na planetu, oči přimhouřené. „Ale ten záznam – „Lance zmínil Jacomir.“

„Víme, že jsou naživu,“ řekla Allura pevně. „A že Lvové jsou si jistí, že jsou tam dole. Ale Lance rovněž zmínil _nebezpečí._ Musíme se _ujistit,_ že je neohrozíme – já říkám, že bychom měli zamířit na Jacomir, zjistit, proč je tam štít a jaké přípravy je třeba provést, pokud tedy nějaké jsou, než se pustíme do záchrany.

Pidge okamžitě, instinktivně, toužila říct _ne,_ aby dolů na tuhle planetu zamířili _okamžitě_.

Ale věděla, jaké to bylo přistát na planetě s primitivní technologií – pokud by přitáhli obrovský naštvaný dav, nebo by způsobili nějaké ohromné pozdvižení, do kterého by byli Lance a Keith zataženi… _poté, co přežili tak dlouho…_

„Souhlasím s tebou,“ začala, „ale přesto mi dovol zamířit dolů se Zelenou – můžeme se zakrýt a přinejmenším provést nějaké skeny… Možná se pokusit o kontakt…“

V tu chvíli je vyrušilo zapípání. Coran otevřel obrazovku. „Princezno, Jacomir nás zdraví.“

„Spoj je!“ Allura se postavila po jeho boku, oči upřené na displej. Všichni se přisunuli blíž.

Všichni ochabli, když se na obrazovce neobjevili Lance a Keith, ale postarší mimozemšťanka s tmavošedými vlasy, šesti pažemi a bledou růžovou pokožkou. Měla na sobě uniformu, která působila složitě přezdobeně. „Neznámé plavidlo, tady je nejvyšší generálka Liolan Kos z Jacomiru. Oznamte své záměry.“

„Jsme zde, abychom našli dva členy naší posádky,“ odpověděla Allura okamžitě. „Věříme, že havarovali na planetě s označením 2657-AbbDn. S vaším dovolením je nalezneme a půjdeme si vlastní cestou.“

„Na 2657 nemůžete přistát – nevypínáme štíty, nikdy. Tudíž zde vaše posádka nemohla havarovat. Obávám se, že jejich plavidlo by bylo při kontaktu zničeno.“

„Až na to, že my můžeme projít bez problémů,“ zamumlal Coran. „A tudíž rovněž mohl i ten galranský transportér.“

Allura přikývla a její oči byly ocelově tvrdé. „Obávám se, že vás musím informovat, že se mýlíte. Obdrželi jsme od nich zprávu. Víme, že jsou naživu a nacházejí se na této planetě. Naše technologie je mnohem pokročilejší a tudíž můžeme štítem prostoupit bez vaší pomoci. Ptám se pouze v projevu dobré víry.“

 _Jinými slovy,_ pomyslela si Pidge zlomyslně, jelikož už nyní se jí tato osoba nezamlouvala, _půjdeme tam, ať se vám to líbí, nebo ne, jenom se to snažíme říct slušně._

Nejvyšší generálka na Alluru pohlédla tmavozelenýma očima. Zuby měla ostré, když se zkroutily do grimasy. Zdálo se, že naslouchá někomu, koho nemohli vidět, ani slyšet, a následně promluvila znatelně méně útočným tónem.

„Pokud si přejete přistát na 2657-AbbDn, poté přijďte do našeho hlavního města, Hyensenu, do našeho vojenského komplexu – vybavíme vás vším, co potřebujete k přežití, a sdělíme vám informace, které budete potřebovat, abyste vaše druhy přivedli zpět.“

Poslala jim souřadnice a přistávací kódy, než přenos ukončila.

„Páni, ani se nezeptala na naše jména, nebo nic,“ řekl Hunk se založenými pažemi. „Zní to jako vážně příjemná partička lidí. _To tak._ “

„Něco před námi tají.“ Allura si je všechny jednoho po druhém prohlédla. „Jsem pro, abychom zjistili, o co jde – mám pocit, že se to váže k Lancovu a Keithovu přežití.“

„Umístili tam ten štít, aby něco udrželi uvnitř,“ řekl Pidgin otec pomalu. „Nebo možná, aby podrobili celou populaci? Musíme zjistit víc. Bylo by cenné získat jakékoliv informace, které mají… vím, že moje Katie se dokáže dostat kamkoliv.“ Věnoval jí povzbudivý úsměv a ona mu jej oplatila.

„A možná bychom měli zvážit, že je varujeme před Galrany,“ upozornil Coran. „Zatímco tady ta loď havarovala jen náhodou, nemůžeme vyloučit, že Galrané do této soustavy v nejbližší budoucnosti dorazí.“

„Přirozeně,“ souhlasila Allura. „Pokusíme se o diplomatický přístup, a pokud to nebude fungovat, vrátíme se k našemu původnímu plánu – nemám problém prorazit díru rovnou skrz ten štít a přistát uprostřed bandy místních, která možná ani netuší, že je meziplanetární cestování vůbec možné. Nějaké námitky?“

Shiro zavrtěl hlavou. „Vůbec žádné. Nestěžoval bych si ani, kdyby to byl tvůj plán A.“

„Klídek,“ vložil se do toho Coran.

„Pokud nám dokáží pomoc dostat Lance a Keitha zpátky domů, aniž bychom přitom riskovali jejich životy, klidně,“ řekl Hunk s úsměvem, ve kterém hrál náznak temnoty. „Pokud ne, navrhuji, abychom je nechali na pospas Galranům.“

Matt se zašklebil. „Modrá z toho není nadšená, ale je ochotna počkat.“

„Na Červené právě sedí Černý,“ řekl Shiro a promnul si kořen nosu. „Takže cokoliv potřebuješ udělat, udělej to rychle, Alluro.“

„Pak tedy pojďme okamžitě a ujistěte se, že ví, že tady nejsme pro srandu králíkům,“ oznámila Allura, zatímco Zámek připravovala k přistání. „A pak pojďme najít naši rodinu.“

Pidge pevně sevřela ruku svého bratra a přitiskla se blíže k otci. Věděla, že Lance a Keith budou brzy zpátky, ale přesně jako předtím se svým tátou a bratrem, neustane a nespočine, nedovolí, aby jí nic stálo v cestě, dokud nebudou stát vedle nich na můstku na Zámku, odění v rudé a modré, nebudou se popichovat, nebudou flirtovat a nebudou opět chránit vesmír.

Nic ji nezastaví před tím, aby tu vizi naplnila. Jacomir se možná může připravovat k boji, ale byl to boj, který předem prohráli. Jen to ještě nevěděli.

******

**Author's Note:**

> Dobrá, takže jste na mě možná naštvaní a pravděpodobně ještě více, pokud jste si vědomi toho, že tahle série přeskakuje v ději tam a zpátky, což znamená, že příští část bude v minulosti… ale píšu, jak jen můžu, jak rychle dokážu. :-) Nyní jsme dosáhli vyvrcholení, takže se nám věci trochu komplikují – a všechno bude mnohem smutnější.
> 
> Ale na veselejší notu! Písnička, na kterou Keith a Lance tančí v klubu je It _[Won’t Kill Ya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxljKS5rc7w)_ od **The Chainsmokers ft. Louane.** Poslechněte si ji se sluchátky, abyste pocítili ten bass, který Lance a Keith ehm, opravdu cítili ;D
> 
> Děkuji **julietlovestory** za nápad, že se Hunk osobně postará o Lancova Lva, zatímco je pryč! A další velké díky pro **axel-grinatthegrimmestoftimes** za to, že ke mně poslala písničku, na kterou Dva McClainové tančí, *obě vás obejme* Ach, a **Brame** mi poskytla nápad, že si Pidge bude myslet, že možná Lance a Keith budou potřebovat hodně co dohánět, když dojde na trénink (…jak málo toho tuší ;D) Jsi úžasná, zlatíčko, děkuji!
> 
> Všichni na mě můžete křičet tady nebo na [Tumblru,](http://thisgirlhastales.tumblr.com) ale i když chcete být naštvaní, stále jsem vděčná, že jste si to přečetli :-) Mnohokrát děkuji všem, kteří se tady zastavili!
> 
>  **Poznámky překladatelky:**  
>  _cariño_ \- španělsky zlato  
>  _querido_ \- španělsky drahý  
>  _Coño, estaba seguro que …_ \- španělsky (jak Lance následně zopakuje, ale jen tak pro jistotu) Kurva, byl jsem si jistý, že...  
>  _Devětadevadesát flašek_ \- 99 Bottles of Beer (99 lahví piva) je jednoduchá opakovací písnička kdy se postupně odpočítávají lahve a byla naprogramována ve více než 1500 programovacích jazycích  
>  _hermanita_ \- sestřička  
>  _quiznak_ \- běžná alteanská nadávka, ekvivalent kurva/do prdele


End file.
